NG: Goddess: The Return of the Red Haired Demon
by Slayer6
Summary: Side Story to Neon Genesis Goddess, takes place a year after the TI, Something is up in Tokyo2, A Goddess with a temper? Asuka returning to her 'Demon' attitude? And is Shinji falling for the Goddess? What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Ah My Goddess. They are owned by their respected companies and creators.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, a quick explanation of this story. This takes place between chapter 17 and 18 of Neon Genesis: Goddess. This story begins to fill in the 7 year gap between those chapters. For those of you who have not read it, you will be lost.  
  
Neon Genesis: Goddess : Return of the Red Haired Demon  
  
Tokyo-2  
  
"..And since the waters rose, my family had to move further inland. Of course even that had changed as a result of the Second Impact.." The Teacher droned on and on. Shinji Ikari let out a small sigh.  
  
'It's like a curse...We left for Tokyo-2, and HE had to follow. To make it worse he teaches OUR class. Doesn't he do anything besides talk about 2I?'  
  
It had been 8 months since the failed Third Impact. School had only just started up a week before after summer vacation. The summer hadn't been all that bad from Shinji's point of view. It had started when he, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ikari, Touji Suzuhara, Hikari Horaki, Kensuke Adia (minus camera), and Misato Katsuragi had been brought up to the heavens to see Sayoko being given 1st Class Goddess status. Megumi had also been there, as had Skuld and Urd. After a party on the surface, Sayoko had left for 'more training'. Since then, they had heard nothing from her, though on occasion, they did run into Skuld in the city. All Skuld would say is that Sayoko was well, and would be back on earth in time for school. Now a week into school, there was still no sign of Sayoko. The rest of Shinji's summer had been fairly nice. He had spent a lot of time with Asuka, going out on double dates with Touji and Hikari. He and Asuka had also helped Rei deal with her emotions, now that she was fully human. Asuka seemed to have warmed up even more to Rei, who now had brown hair and blue eyes like Shinji, making her seem even more his sister. The 3 lived together with their guardian, Misato, who was now a Sub-Commander at the UN Branch of Tokyo-2. All of the surviving NERV personal had been transferred to other UN facilities with the break up of NERV. Only 2 were with Misato at Tokyo- 2. Ritsuko Akagi and Maya Ibuki were working on the next generation computer, named the NORN by Ritsuko. The system was going to be more advanced then the MAGI, but still had 3 separate units. Each one was named for the fates: Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld. Shinji still smiled at the thought of the new computer. It was Ritsuko's way of saying thanks to the Goddesses who had saved her in Terminal Dogma from Gendo Ikari, Shinji's father. Shinji still had no idea what had happened to his father, for neither he or his body was ever found. Shinji brought his mind back to the present and looked around the class. Hikari sat next to Touji both seemed to be staring more at each other then paying attention to class. Behind them, Kensuke was busy trying to hack into the some computer or another. To Shinji's immediate right was Asuka, who currently was softly snoring into her desk. In front of her sat the current Class Representative, Rei Ikari, who was for the most part paying attention, but from Shinji sat, he could swear that she had long since zoned out. The bell finally rang announcing lunch. Rei quickly spoke out 'Rise, Bow, and Dismissed', sending everyone on their way to lunch. As they exited the classroom, the cat calls began.  
  
"Hey Sohryu!! Lose the geek and date a real man like me!!" shouted one boy. Several others joined in. Shinji glared at the boys and was about to say something back, when Asuka grabbed his arm.  
  
"Just ignore them." She said quietly.  
  
Outside, the group sat under a tree and began to eat their lunches.  
  
"I don't know why you don't let me stop that." asked Shinji.  
  
"I don't mind it." replied Asuka.  
  
"I'd say you enjoy it."  
  
Asuka began to turn red. "Well..I.that is..Well you're the one I come home to."  
  
"That's because we live together."  
  
"Dammit Shinji!! That's not the point! You're MY Baka and that's that!"  
  
Shinji smiled before he kissed Asuka. "Just making sure." He looked back to see Touji and Kensuke making faces. "Knock it off you two!" Touji and Kensuke laughed before returning to their lunches.  
  
"You know," said Kensuke, "I heard that because of what happened in Tokyo- 3, the planet's rotation and axis went back to normal."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Touji.  
  
"It means that the weather patterns are returning to what they were before Second Impact. No more endless summer for us."  
  
"You mean there's going to be snow!" asked Asuka. "Great!"  
  
The other children looked at Asuka funny. Noticing this, Asuka gave them a confused look of her own. "What?"  
  
"You've seen snow? I mean, personally?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Yes. We got a lot of it in Germany. Why?"  
  
"Well," said Shinji, "I've never seen snow. Besides on the TV that is."  
  
Asuka looked at Shinji surprised, "Never?" She looked at the other children. They all shook their heads.  
  
Asuka just stared at them. "None of you have ever seen snow?"  
  
The other children just shook their heads.  
  
"Mien Gott! You have no idea what you're missing!" said Asuka. "I mean, you can make snowballs, snow forts, snowmen. Of course MY snowmen were always the best!"  
  
"Of course they were." muttered Shinji. Asuka turned and glared at him.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Uhh, I said of course they were," Shinji replied quickly, "you're the best at everything."  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Yes Asuka?"  
  
"Quit sucking up. If you have something to say, SAY IT!" Asuka then smiled, "After all, I expect you to keep me inline."  
  
Shinji smiled back, "Yes Ma'am."  
  
Unnoticed by the children, a small figure sat above them in the tree watching and listening to everything that was said.  
  
'This could be fun..'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In another place,  
  
A college student was just hanging up his phone. He sat at a table in his room with his back to a mirror.  
  
"Weird, I've never misdialed before." He sat back. "What the hell is a Goddess Relief Office anyway?"  
  
"You called?"  
  
The student turned to see a girl in his mirror.  
  
"Hi there!" she said.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The student ran across the room, tripping over a text book and crashing to the floor.  
  
The girl, backed up slightly. "You don't need to yell, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
The student just stared at the girl. "Who..Who are you?"  
  
The girl smiled and flew out of the mirror. She floated down until she was floating 5 inches above the floor. She had brown hair and blue eyes, on her face below her eyes were small blue triangles. On her forehead was a blue elongated diamond. She wore blue and white robes.  
  
"I am the Goddess Sayoko." She presented the boy with her card. He took it and read it.  
  
"Sayoko, Goddess First Class, Type 2, Unlimited." He turned and looked at her. "You're a Goddess?"  
  
"I am."  
  
The student tossed the card up in the air. "Right, and I'm an Eva pilot. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"  
  
Sayoko took a step back. "Seriously, I AM a goddess."  
  
"Right, whatever you say. Could you leave now, I have a lot of homework to do." The student turned back to his studies. Sayoko stared at him for a second before floating around in front of him.  
  
"I'm not leaving yet." She said.  
  
The student looked up at her. "Listen, I have no idea who the hell put you up to this, But I really have to study. Now kindly GET LOST!"  
  
"There is no need to shout, I'm only here to.."  
  
"I SAID GET OUT BITCH!!" When she didn't move he stood up and stared directly into her face. "WHAT'S THE MATTER DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME???!!"  
  
Sayoko's face began to turn an angry red. "LISTEN YOU, I'VE COME ALL THE WAY HERE TO GRANT YOU A WISH AND.."  
  
"A WISH!! A WISH!! I WISH YOU'D GET THE HELL OUT!!!"  
  
Sayoko's face froze in an expression of shock.  
  
"As you can see," said Kami-sama quietly, "she still has a few personal demons to deal with."  
  
Skuld stared at the image of her niece and then turned back to Kami-sama. She had been called up and told to report directly to Kami-sama's office. She had expected many other topics of discussion. Not this.  
  
"What else has she done?" asked Skuld.  
  
Kami-sama opened a file. "She lashed out at a teacher who compare her to her mother, verbal only. She then physically attacked another student who made an unflattering comment about mortals, her father specifically."  
  
Skuld's anger flared. 'How dare they.'  
  
Kami-sama raised his hand. "That student has already been disciplined. Do not worry about him. Worry about Sayoko."  
  
Skuld calmed herself, "What would you have me do?"  
  
"I don't believe Sayoko is cut out for the training provided here." Kami- sama stood up and walked towards the windows that lined the back wall of his office. "I want you to continue her training. You will be Sayoko's mentor, much as Celestine was Belldandy's as she was yours." He turned and looked at Skuld. "I trust you'll handle it better then him."  
  
Skuld bowed. "Of course father."  
  
"Good. I'll send down Sayoko shortly. You may go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sayoko lay on her stomach across her bed, looking out the window.  
  
"Stupid tests anyway." Sayoko grumbled. She reached over and grabbed a picture frame from her nightstand. The picture, from a year before, was of herself, Shinji, Asuka, Misato, and Rei. Sayoko smiled as she thought about them. 'I miss you guys.' A knock at her door interrupted her. Sayoko placed the picture back on the nightstand before sitting up and facing the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The door opened to reveal Kami-sama.  
  
"Grandfather!"  
  
"Sayoko." He replied quietly. He walked up and sat down next to her on the bed. "Sayoko, what are we going to do with you?"  
  
Sayoko looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You failed the test..again."  
  
Sayoko sighed, "It's a stupid test."  
  
"That is an important test. It tests your patience. It would not look good for heaven if a goddess lost her temper while carrying out her duties." Kami-sama stood up and walked to the window. "I don't blame you for your temper, you've lived with Skuld for most of your life." He turned and looked back at her. "I don't blame her either. Skuld faced the difficult challenge of raising you with out anyone's help. And she has done the best she could." He turned back to the window. "For the time being, your wish granting status has been revoked." Sayoko stared at Kami-sama in shock. "You're going to be sent back to your Aunt and continue to go to school on the surface. Skuld will mentor you with your powers. This is not a punishment. Your mother became a 1st class goddess after being mentored." Before he left he turned and faced Sayoko. "Do not worry about being compared to your mother. Do your best, be yourself and you will do fine. And don't worry about not granting wishes. Urd still hasn't passed that test yet and she's been working at it for years." He gave her a smile. "Good-bye Sayoko."  
  
Sayoko gave him a weak smile. "Good-bye Grandpa." After Kami-sama left, Sayoko stared at the floor.  
  
'I'm a failure...'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kami-sama walked from Sayoko's room, heading back towards his office. As he rounded a corner, he ran into one of the last people he needed to see at that moment.  
  
"I hope you're happy, crushing the girls spirit like that."  
  
"Leave me alone Urd." mumbled Kami-sama, "I feel bad enough about it as it is."  
  
"No I will not." replied Urd, "You have got to give her another chance."  
  
"That is what I'm trying to do." replied Kami-sama.  
  
"No." replied Urd. "You're sending her away as if she's an embarrassment to you."  
  
Kami-sama stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!"  
  
Urd stood with her arms crossed, "You heard me."  
  
Kami-sama grabbed Urd's arm. He quickly teleported them to his office.  
  
Kami-sama stared at Urd. "Where did you hear such a thing?"  
  
"It's the latest rumor going around Yggdrasil." replied Urd. "You are embarrassed by the fact that your Grandchild, the daughter of one of the best Goddesses Yggdrasil ever had.." Urd smacked herself at her slip, " err has, is a failure as a goddess. Thus, you're have sent her back down to earth to get her as far away from you as possible."  
  
"That is entirely untrue."  
  
"I know that. Skuld knows that. So do several others. But the rest of heaven doesn't." said Urd, "And I don't think Sayoko knows it either."  
  
Kami-sama sighed, "I simply want her to succeed. Here, she is pressured by those who knew her mother and expect her to become the next Belldandy. Eventually, the pressure will cause her to break. I don't want that to happen. If she can succeed on the surface world with Skuld as her mentor, so be it." Kami-sama then turned and looked at Urd. "The last thing I want is another you running around."  
  
Urd nodded, "Right, another..HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Misato, Asuka and Rei sat at the table waiting for dinner while Shinji prepared it. Misato downed a beer before turning to Rei.  
  
"Your principal called. He wants you in his office tomorrow morning."  
  
Rei looked at Misato surprised, "What for? I did not do anything."  
  
"A new student will be arriving. Apparently the student is at your grade level so..they'll be placing them in your class."  
  
"A new student, hmmm?" Asuka smirked at Rei. "Maybe it will be a boy. Then Rei will have someone to hit on."  
  
Rei only blushed in response. Shinji then came out with dinner. As he was serving, a loud wark got his attention. He looked down to see Pen Pen holding out his dish.  
  
"Alright Alright! I got the message!" Shinji quickly gave the penguin a serving. Pen Pen let out another wark before waddling off. Shinji sighed as he sat back down.  
  
"I wish Sayoko was here. At least she knew what the hell he was saying."  
  
Misato looked up at them. "Have any of you heard from her at all?"  
  
The children all shook their heads.  
  
"I asked Skuld about her the last time I ran into her." said Rei. "She said that Sayoko was busy with her training and was not able to use the phone."  
  
"Why is Skuld still on the surface?" asked Misato.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sayoko walked into the room that had been hers since...well as long as she could remember. The last time she had been here was just before she left for Tokyo-3.  
  
"I'm home." She said quietly. She looked around her room. Everything was still as she had left it. On several shelves were books that she liked. On top of her dresser were a bunch of pictures. She walked up the dresser and looked them over. There were pictures of Skuld, Urd, Megumi, and Sayoko, her namesake. But in the center was a slightly older picture. The glass in front of the picture was cracked. Smiling at her from this particular picture were her parents. Skuld had put it in Sayoko's room after her parents had died. Sayoko moved several pictures around to clear a spot. She then placed the picture of her, the other pilots and Misato there.  
  
"That looks good there." Sayoko turned to see her Aunt Skuld standing in the doorway.  
  
Skuld walked up to Sayoko. "I called the school. You start tomorrow morning. You'll have to catch up with them, the other students have been in class for 2 weeks now. So..how are you doing otherwise?"  
  
Sayoko let out a sigh. "Those tests are tougher then they seem."  
  
"I know what happened, Kami-sama told me." Skuld put her arm around Sayoko, "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm going to turn in early."  
  
"Alright," replied Skuld. "But I'm here if you need someone to talk to."  
  
Skuld left the room and walked out to the living room. She looked around.  
  
"Banpei?" Skuld called out. "Where are you?"  
  
"Bleep?" Skuld turned to see the robot in question peeking out from the kitchen. It walked over to its creator and looked up at her.  
  
"I'm going to make another run through the UN branch and check on the Evas. Keep an eye on Sayoko. Alright?"  
  
"Bleep." The robot turned and took up a position near the hallway. Skuld watched as he settled into watch mode.  
  
'Someday I'll have to repair Sigel.' Skuld then turned and vanished into a glass of water.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next morning went on unlike most mornings. Rei quickly went though her breakfast and then left early to meet the principal. Asuka and Shinji were on their way a little after. As they walked, they met up with Touji, Hikari, and Kensuke. They passed on the info about the new student.  
  
"Oh I hope it is a girl, then Asuka, Rei and I will have another person to talk to." said Hikari.  
  
"I hope it's a girl too." said Kensuke. "We need someone else to hook Shinji up with besides the Demon."  
  
SMACK! SMACK! WHAM!  
  
Kensuke found himself staring towards the sky. Both of his cheeks were in pain, as was his nose. He looked over to see Shinji shaking out his fist, as well as Asuka and Hikari rubbing their hands.  
  
"Stooge." muttered Asuka as she and Hikari walked off. Shinji glared at Kensuke for a bit longer before following. Kensuke glanced over at Touji who was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"A little help please?" asked Kensuke.  
  
Touji grabbed Kensuke and helped him to his feet. "You realize you deserved every bit of that. I thought you had learned enough to never, ever call Asuka a demon in front of her, Shinji, Hikari, or even Rei."  
  
"So it slipped." Kensuke sighed. "At least Sayoko wasn't here. The last time I slipped up when she was around, she zapped me good."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that." Touji began to walk towards school. "Your pants caught fire and I put you out."  
  
"You tossed me into a fountain."  
  
Touji shrugged, "Hey the fire still went out."  
  
At the entrance to the school grounds, Asuka was once again greeted to the sound of cat calls by most of the males present. Shinji glared at several of them as he walked next to Asuka into the building.  
  
"I really hate that you know." He said to her.  
  
"They are just jealous that you have me, the most beautiful girl in all of Tokyo-2" replied Asuka. "Just like the girls are jealous that I have you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Asuka turned and looked at Shinji, "Everytime I enter the Girl's locker room for gym it's always Shinji this and Shinji that." Asuka walked up to her locker and began to open the combination lock. "I understand how annoyed you are, but you have to ignore it." Asuka pulled the lock off and opened her locker. A pile of letters fell out from it onto the floor. Shinji looked down at the letters.  
  
"Still think I should ignore it?" asked Shinji quietly.  
  
"Yes." With that, Asuka stomped her foot on the letters and ground them under her heel. "You're the only one I think about and that's that."  
  
From inside another locker, a pair of red eyes watched everything. Then with a cackle, they vanished.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The principal sat behind his desk staring at the new student. The student shifted nervously under his gaze. He smiled inwardly.  
  
'The more uncomfortable the student is being in my presence, the less trouble they will make. Now If only Miss Ikari would grace us with her presence.'  
  
The intercom on his desk beeped. "Rei Ikari to see you sir."  
  
The Principal noticed while he stood up that the new student had reacted to the name. He opened his door and looked out. Rei was sitting in a waiting room chair. "Miss Ikari. You are bit late. What kind of an example are you trying to set for our new student."  
  
"Sorry sir. I came as quickly as I could." Rei quickly stood and bowed.  
  
"Very well, if you would be so kind as to join us." Rei quickly entered the office and soon found herself face to face with the new student.  
  
"Rei Ikari, I would like you to meet Miss..." That was as far as he got before the sound of two girls letting out screams of joy filled his office. The principal let out a sigh as he sat back down at his desk.  
  
'Since when did this become a form of communication' he thought quietly as he reached for his aspirin bottle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The others were already seated and waiting for class to start when Rei entered. Shinji was surprised by the size of the grin on Rei's face. He leaned over to Asuka.  
  
"Why do you think she's that happy?"  
  
Asuka shrugged, "Maybe it IS a cute guy."  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" called out Rei. "We have a new student in our class, so I expect you all to make her feel welcome." She then turned and motioned to someone outside the door. As the new student entered, all the males in the class let out a gasp. Shinji, Asuka, Hikari, and Touji all had surprised looks on their faces. Kensuke was so surprised that he fell out of his seat. The new student smiled and then spoke.  
  
"Hello, I am Sayoko Morisato, and I'm looking forward to meeting you all." She then looked at Rei, who pointed to an empty seat that was to the left of Rei's seat, which was just in front of Shinji. Sayoko walked over and sat down in her chair. Within seconds, she found herself wrapped up in a hug from Hikari and Asuka. When they released her, she was hit by a barrage of questions from all around.  
  
"Wherewereyouallsummer?Didyoufinishyourtraining?Whydidn'tyoucall?" Sayoko finally raised her hands to get them to stop talking.  
  
"I talk all about it during lunch, ok?"  
  
"Why lunch?" asked Hikari.  
  
Sayoko motioned to the rest of the class, "Less ears", she said quietly. "By the way, since I've missed the first couple of weeks of school, what has the teacher covered?"  
  
The others just grinned. "Believe me when I say you'll catch up quickly." said Asuka.  
  
The teacher walked in 2 minutes later. 5 minutes after that, Sayoko understood why they had been grinning.  
  
'I went through Third Impact and a summer of goddess training..just to come back here to listen to him drone on about Second Impact?' Sayoko drove her head into the desktop with a thud. 'I must be being punished for something.' The sound of a giggle caused her to glance over to her right. Rei was trying hard to cover up her face, but her shaking gave her away. Sayoko narrowed her eyes and then sent Rei a message.  
  
Morisato Something funny Rei?  
  
Ikari R. yes, the look on your face when he started talking. That was classic.  
  
Sayoko frowned. Morisato Thank you so much.  
  
Ikari R. Do not be mad Sayoko, I am just having fun with you. After all, I still owe you for all those mornings you woke me up to 'Angel Attack'.  
  
Sayoko sighed. Morisato I'm sorry Rei, I've just had a long summer.  
  
Ikari R. That is ok. It is great to have you back Sayoko.  
  
Sayoko gave Rei a smile. Morisato It's good to be back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lunch  
  
Sayoko sat under the tree staring back the way they had come.  
  
"Does that always happen when you leave the class?" asked Sayoko.  
  
Asuka sighed, "Yeah, but that's what happens when your beautiful and popular."  
  
Shinji grumbled something before taking another bite of his lunch. Asuka stared at Shinji a second before turning back to Sayoko.  
  
"You got a few cat calls yourself."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." said Sayoko with a sigh. "According to Aunt Skuld, my mom had the same thing happen to her."  
  
"So Sayoko," began Rei, changing the subject, "how did your training go?"  
  
"She probably passed with flying colors." said Hikari, "After all, she's the nicest goddess we know."  
  
"I'm the only goddess you know." said Sayoko.  
  
"Well, we know your Aunts, and Peorth." said Asuka. "They're goddesses."  
  
"You haven't spent that much time around them." replied Sayoko.  
  
"Anyway. How did it go?"  
  
Sayoko looked at them nervously, "Uh.Well I."  
  
"Asuka Sohryu?" Everyone looked up to see a deliveryman with a large box. "Is one of you Asuka Sohryu?"  
  
"I am" said Asuka standing up.  
  
"Then I have a delivery for you." The man said, "Sign here please." After signing her name on a clipboard, the man handed her the box and left. Everyone present stared at Asuka as she opened the box. She pulled out a dozen roses.  
  
"Oh Shinji, they're beautiful!" Asuka said with a big smile. "Thank you!"  
  
"Uhh Yeah the are." said Shinji, "But I didn't send them."  
  
Asuka gave Shinji a look. "You didn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
Asuka looked back at the flowers, "Then who did?"  
  
Hikari looked into the box. "Hey! There's a card in here!" She pulled out the card and handed it to Asuka.  
  
"'To the most Beautiful girl in Tokyo-2. from, a secret admirer.'" read Asuka. As soon as she finished, she glanced at Shinji. His right hand had begun to clench. Asuka dropped the flowers into the box. "To hell with that, I don't need a secret admirer." She sat down next to Shinji and put her arm around him. "Shinji is the only one for me."  
  
The Bell rang signaling the end of Lunch. Everyone got up and began to head back towards the class. Sayoko picked up the flower box and took them to the nearest trash can. Just before she dropped them in she picked up the note. As she touched it, an odd feeling came over her. She frowned at the feeling, but was unable to place it. She quickly dropped both the note and box into the trash and hurried after her friends. From the tree, a small pair of red eyes had watched the deliverer and the subsequent trashing of the flowers.  
  
"So far so good." the figure muttered, "I just have to get that goddess out of the way...Hmmm"  
  
The figure leaned back against the trunk, deep in thought. Suddenly she stood up straight.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" She turned and watched as the rapidly receding form of Sayoko. "Sorry kid, nothing personal."  
  
She vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Finally, I have gotten to a point where I feel comfortable posting this. Unfortunately, those of you who want EVAs battling it out will be disappointed. Instead, you will only get the typical Goddess vs. Demon story. This will get posted as I double check things that were written (This Fic was mostly complete as of Christmas). The View from the Future will also be updated shortly as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey! Wake up!"  
  
Sayoko sat straight up. "Huh? What? Where?"  
  
Sayoko turned to see Asuka, Hikari and Rei laughing at her.  
  
"Well, at least you've caught up," said Asuka with a smile, "with your sleep that is."  
  
Sayoko stood up grumbling, "I had a rough night..Give me a break."  
  
"Alright alright." said Hikari, "Let's dump the books and go meet the boys."  
  
Rei led the way to the locker room. Arriving, Rei immediately went and opened her locker to deposit her books, as did Hikari. Asuka stared at her locker, hesitating a bit. Sayoko looked at Asuka, then at the locker.  
  
"What? Are you afraid it might explode?"  
  
"No.its not that." said Asuka.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I.oh never mind" Asuka began to open the locker. 'At least Shinji isn't here.'  
  
Asuka swung her locker open and took a step back. Instead of the usual pile of letters falling out, only 5 appeared. Sayoko thought she saw Asuka's face fall, as if she was disappointed. That only lasted a second before Asuka's face returned to normal and she tossed her books in. Sayoko didn't think anymore on it as she walked over and began to open her locker.  
  
"GAHH!"  
  
Asuka, Hikari, and Rei ran over. "What is it? What happened?"  
  
Sayoko lay on the ground, a large pile of letters covered her.  
  
"Does this happen often?" asked a dazed Sayoko. Rei bent over and picked up one of the letters.  
  
"It is a love letter." She remarked.  
  
"So is this." said Hikari looking at another. "They're all love letters."  
  
"Great." mumbled Sayoko, "just what I need." 'Now I am becoming like Mom.'  
  
Asuka looked at the large pile of letters Sayoko was buried in, and then glanced back at the 5 letters sitting in front of her locker. Had anyone been watching, they would have noticed that Asuka's left eye twitched.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
For the next week, things went quite differently at school. Asuka could now open her locker freely without anything of the letter kind falling out, while Sayoko was now loudly grumbling about the amount of mail her locker seemed to be able to hold.  
  
"It's just physically impossible for that many letters to get in such a small space!" shouted Sayoko in frustration one day, "I mean come on! I can barely get my text books in there!!"  
  
"They are actually fairly large," said Rei, "Asuka was able to put Kensuke into his own locker rather easily."  
  
Sayoko gave Rei a look. Then turned back to her locker.  
  
"Wish I was here to see that..."  
  
While Asuka would not publicly admit it, the lack of letters was starting to bother her. She had always been the popular girl, the one everyone wanted. Number 1 in everything. Now she was nothing, cast aside for another. And she hated it. It seemed her only bright spot was that Shinji remained by her side. As long as Shinji was with her, she knew everything would be fine. But she wanted to be number 1 again, regardless of the fact that her competition was a friend and a goddess.  
  
Sayoko was having a different set of problems. First, her failure with the goddess testing was continually on her mind as was the fact that she was hiding it from her friends. Then she was thrust into the spotlight, finding herself pursued by every guy in the school. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was reminding Sayoko too much about her Aunt's stories from when her mother went to college. Next, she seemed to be having difficulty in getting her homework from home to school. Somehow, it vanished from her bag along the way. Time itself also had it in for her as well. Regardless how many times she corrected it, her alarm clock continuously went off late, thus she was constantly arriving at school late. It was all beginning to take its toll on her. Sayoko had finally reached the point were she wondered if it could get any worse. Unfortunately, it was.  
  
Sayoko was walking home with Rei, Shinji and Asuka. Dark clouds loomed overhead. Shinji looked up.  
  
"I hope it doesn't rain." He said.  
  
Rei gave Shinji a look. "Why did you go and say that?"  
  
"I'm just saying, I hope it doesn't..." BOOM! ".rain" Shinji finished as the clouds began to open up. Rain poured down from the sky. Rei and Asuka glared at Shinji while they held their bags over their heads.  
  
"Shinji you idiot!" shouted Asuka. "Now look what you've done!"  
  
"Its not my fault!" shouted Shinji, his bag over his head.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Asuka turned back to continue towards the apartment, when she noticed Sayoko. She was standing quietly under an umbrella.  
  
"Where did you pull that from?" asked Asuka, slightly irritated.  
  
Sayoko smiled, "I'm a goddess remember." She then turned and began to walk down the street. Asuka glared at Sayoko's retreating form.  
  
"One of these days..." muttered Asuka.  
  
Just as they started walking again, a car raced past them. It quickly went down the street. As Rei followed the car with her eyes, she noticed something directly in the cars path. A large puddle of water and Sayoko almost even with it.  
  
"SAYOKO!!!! WATCH OUT!!" shouted Rei.  
  
Sayoko turned back as it to ask why, when the car hit the puddle. Sayoko had no time to react as the water cascaded towards her. Asuka, Rei and Shinji quickly hurried up to their now drenched friend. Rei reached her first.  
  
"Sayoko are you." began Rei, but she never finished it. The look on Sayoko's face chilled her. Sayoko's normally warm and cheerful blue eyes were now very cold looking and were taking on an unearthly glow. Her anger so great, she was shaking.  
  
"That's...it." she muttered, "That's it. For Kami-sama's sake I HAVE HAD IT!!"  
  
Sayoko began to chant and rose a foot above the ground. The entire time she never took her eyes off the car. Rei, Shinji and Asuka took several steps back. Sayoko raised both her hands and pointed towards the car. 4 loud explosions reached the children's ears. They watched as the car came quickly to a halt, and the driver get out to discover that all his tires were flat. Sayoko floated back to the ground with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"That'll teach him." Sayoko then started off towards her apartment. Rei, Shinji and Asuka hung back a second.  
  
"Did she just." asked Asuka. "I don't believe she just."  
  
Shinji turned and looked at Rei, "Can she do that?"  
  
Rei was about to answer when the sound of thunder rumbled across the sky. Lighting flashed across the sky. A bright flash came from up the street followed by a loud boom and a cry of shock. The children quickly ran up the street to find a stunned Sayoko laying on the sidewalk, looking slightly scorched. All that was left of her umbrella was a charred frame. Next to Sayoko were glowing words in a language that Asuka had only seen once before, in a message Sayoko had sent to her Aunt. Rei knelt next to Sayoko.  
  
"Sayoko! Are you alright?"  
  
Sayoko opened her eyes slowly. "Did someone get the number of that truck that hit me?"  
  
Rei helped Sayoko sit up. "Are you ok?" asked Rei again.  
  
Sayoko turned to look at Rei, "A little woozy, but I think I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
"That's what we were going to ask you." said Asuka.  
  
"Maybe this will explain." said Shinji pointing towards the glowing words.  
  
"Maybe what will.." Sayoko lost her voice as she stared at the message. As she read the words, her face became very pale. "I'm...I'm.."  
  
Rei looked at Sayoko. "What's wrong? What does it say?"  
  
Sayoko looked as if she was about to cry. She quickly got up and began to run. Rei, Asuka, and Shinji quickly took off after her. At the spot they had just left, a blond haired woman with red eyes stepped out. She looked down at the now fading message. She could not read it, but she knew what it meant. She closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry kid." She then opened her eyes and looked up. "I hope you can forgive me someday."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rei, Asuka, and Shinji arrived at the Goddess's apartment. They had lost sight of Sayoko after she had run off. They decided that she had to have gone home, thus, they had come here. Rei walked up to the door and rang the bell. Several minutes went by with no sound coming from inside the apartment. Rei rang it again. Finally, the door slid open to reveal a very unhappy looking Skuld. Asuka and Shinji quickly took a step back upon seeing Skuld's face. Rei found herself staring nervously at Skuld.  
  
"Yes." asked Skuld, with a slightly hoarse voice.  
  
"Um, Is Sayoko here?" asked Rei quietly.  
  
Skuld's eyes seemed to narrow a bit, "She's here, but I can't allow you to see her right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were with her just a bit ago?"  
  
Rei shuffled her feet slightly, "Yes."  
  
"That is why." Skuld's face then softened a bit. "She'll be in school tomorrow, you can talk to her then. But I will tell her that you were here."  
  
"Thank-you Skuld-sama." replied Rei with a bow.  
  
Skuld's left eye twitched. "Rei, I've told you before, no -sama, just Skuld."  
  
"Yes . Skuld-sa..Skuld. Good bye." Rei turned and walked quickly to where Asuka and Shinji were. The three then headed quickly towards their apartment. Skuld watched them for a second before closing the door. She walked quickly into the kitchen and got herself another drink of water. She then walked out into the living room. Banpei looked up at her before quickly walking out of the room. Skuld took no notice as she looked down the hallway towards the closed door at the end. She then turned and found herself staring at a picture of her lost sister.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Skuld thought quietly, 'I'm trying my best..but.I'm a failure.' Skuld collapsed into a nearby chair. 'I've failed you and her.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inside her room, Sayoko lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling through reddened, tear filled eyes. The words that Skuld had said to her earlier flashed through her head.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! You're a Goddess First Class and you go and do THAT!! What were you thinking?!?! What would your mother think!! We expected better from you! This is something that Urd would have done! You have embarrassed this family! And you've embarrassed Kami-sama in front of all of heaven!"  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes in pain. The message on the pavement from her grandfather rang louder then her Aunt or even the lightning bolt that had sent it.  
  
'To Sayoko, Goddess 1st Class Unlimited.  
  
Your license is hereby suspended for 2 months for abuse of your goddess powers. Take that time to think about what you have done.  
  
Kami-sama.'  
  
'Two months," thought Sayoko, 'I won't get my powers back until Christmas.'  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes. 'Dammit.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke sat around waiting for class to start. While they waited, they were quietly discussing what had happened the day before.  
  
"She was struck by lightning?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Yeah," replied Shinji, "We think it came from heaven because the message next to her had the type of letters they use."  
  
"Didn't you ask her what it said? Or her Aunt?"  
  
"We tried," asked Asuka," or rather Rei tried. Skuld wouldn't say, and we didn't have a chance to ask Sayoko."  
  
Any further questions went on hold as Sayoko quietly entered the class. The 6 children could only stare at their friend. Even when she was running late, Sayoko still looked as if she had spent hours getting ready. Her hair had always been done up nice and her face always had a smile on it. The girl that now entered the class was a ghost of her former self. Her hair looked disheveled and dark circles were under her eyes as if she had had problems sleeping the night before, which in fact she had. But something else could be seen in her eyes, or in this case, not seen. Normally Sayoko's eyes sparkled a nice bright blue. Now they seemed dim, as if they had lost their spark. Sayoko sat down at her desk and placed her head in her arms on top of her desk. Rei moved over and knelt by her desk.  
  
"Sayoko? Are you alright?"  
  
Sayoko turned her head just enough so that she could see Rei with her right eye.  
  
"I'm alright Rei, I'm just tired." Sayoko replied.  
  
"If you want to talk about yesterday.."  
  
Sayoko's eye went wide. She then moved her head back into her arms.  
  
"I said I'm fine Rei." came Sayoko's muffled voice. "But thanks anyway."  
  
Any further conversation was cut off as the teacher entered the classroom. Rei quickly moved to her desk.  
  
"Rise, Bow, Sit." Rei called out.  
  
The teacher nodded to Rei then looked over the students. His eyes froze for several seconds on Sayoko, before he finally moved on. After looking over the class, he finally spoke.  
  
"I have been asked to announce that there will be a Autumn dance held here at the school in 2 weeks. It is open to all students and while it is not mandatory, your participation is welcome."  
  
Many of the students began to get looks on their faces. Shinji felt an impending sense of doom as several girls turned around to look at him. Even without her powers, Sayoko felt the same sense of doom as several of the boys turned towards her.  
  
Sayoko let out a sigh, 'I'm beginning to think someone has it in for me."  
  
"And now." announced the Teacher, "Today's lecture, The Economic Impact of Second Impact..."  
  
WHAM!! Sayoko's head slammed into the desktop. '...yes..someone has it in for me.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Urd sat staring at the main screen in Yggdrasil, trying to do her work, but things kept distracting her.  
  
"Did you hear?" came one voice, "The daughter of Belldandy has been suspended!"  
  
"Really?" asked a third, "What did she do?"  
  
"I heard that she blasted a mortal with a force bolt!" replied the first.  
  
"No," came a fourth, "I heard she hit one with lightning!"  
  
"IT WAS 4 STUPID CAR TIRES!!" Urd shouted, standing up and facing the 4 deities. "SHE BLEW UP 4 STUPID CAR TIRES!! THAT IS ALL! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" the 4 deities quickly ran off to find some work to do.  
  
Urd stood there, staring at where the deities had been standing. Turning around, she saw X, Erie, and Chronos staring at her.  
  
"What!?" shouted Urd. "Get to work!"  
  
The 3 quickly turned back to their terminals.  
  
"Urd." Came a quiet voice.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Urd turned and found herself face to face with Peorth. "Oh, its you."  
  
Peorth remained unfazed, "I know you're unhappy about what has happened, but yelling at the operators won't help matters any."  
  
Urd fell back into the SysOp chair. "I know. Its just.." Urd looked at Peorth, "She's a good kid, everything that I'm not. Just the thought of her being suspended...it shouldn't have happened to her."  
  
"She did misuse her powers."  
  
"I know," replied Urd. "But it was so unlike her to do that. There's something else going on down there."  
  
"If there was," said Peorth quietly, "Skuld would have noticed it."  
  
"True.But she isn't around Sayoko all the time. She still has to go out and keep an eye on the Evas." Urd leaned back in the chair. "If it's a demon, they're being really careful about it."  
  
Peorth frowned at Urd, "What about Mara?"  
  
"Skuld should be able to recognize Mara's handy work. Sayoko was to young to remember Mara's attempts after her birth." Urd sighed, "Mara didn't come back after Bell and K....you know."  
  
Peorth nodded to Urd. "You know, it may not be demons. It could be a bug."  
  
"A bug that changes a goddesses personality?"  
  
Peorth shrugged, "You never know."  
  
"Right..." Urd then stood up. "I'm going to go down and talk to Skuld about this. Keep an eye on things for me will you?"  
  
"Of course." replied Peorth, "Say hi to them for me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lunch  
  
"A dance!!" shouted Hikari. "Isn't that great!"  
  
"Yeah." replied Sayoko without much enthusiasm, "Yippee."  
  
Hikari turned and stared at Sayoko. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The last thing I want right now is a hundred or so guys trying to ask me out." said Sayoko, "Right now..I don't plan on going."  
  
"Come on Sayoko! It will be fun! I'm going with Touji, Shinji is going with Asuka, Kensuke's even thinking of asking Rei!"  
  
"No. I am not going."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You're going."  
  
Sayoko stared at Skuld stunned. "Why?!"  
  
Sitting on the couch watching TV, Skuld sighed and turned to her niece, "Ever since you got suspended you've been hiding in your room. You need to get out and associate with people again. Dances don't come along that often. So.you're going."  
  
"I..I..arrrghhhh." Sayoko stormed off towards her room, slamming the door behind her. Banpei looked down the hallway at the closed door before turning to face his creator.  
  
"Bleep?"  
  
"No Banpei, Let her be." replied Skuld, placing her head in her hands "Just let her be."  
  
"More fun I see." came a familiar voice.  
  
"Damn," muttered Skuld, not even looking up, "I can't even leave the TV on for a second can I."  
  
Urd smiled, "Come on, you missed me."  
  
"How could I miss you?" replied Skuld, "I have a younger version of you living here."  
  
Urd stared at Skuld stunned, "I can't believe you said that. I'm not that bad." Urd was quiet for a second, "...at least not now anyway. She's not like me at all."  
  
"She's getting there. She's starting to remind me of you in the old days, and Asuka from a year ago."  
  
Urd winced, "That bad?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Urd was quiet for a bit, "You don't think she's under a demon curse do you?"  
  
"Demons?"  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"Well, I haven't detected any demons." replied Skuld, "Banpei hasn't see any either. Of course, that's only around the house, elsewhere.."  
  
"So it's a possibility?"  
  
"Maybe, I'll ask Sayoko." Skuld's eyes narrowed, "What brings you here anyway?"  
  
"Well," began Urd, "The Demon thing was part of it, but I also wanted to find out how Sayoko was handling the suspension. From our conversation so far, I guess its not going well.."  
  
"Since the suspension, she hasn't been her normal self," replied Skuld, "And it's only been a day. Now this dance thing comes up. All her friends are going, but she doesn't want to."  
  
"So you're forcing her?"  
  
Skuld let out a sigh. "It's better then have her moping around here. She need's to get out and associate with the people she'll be granting wishes to later. A dance will give her the chance to do so."  
  
"You know..this all sounds very familiar."  
  
Skuld looked at Urd questioningly, "What do you mean?"  
  
Urd began to smile, "I seem to remember someone else who had problems with god/mortal relations."  
  
Skuld paled as she realized who Urd meant. "That was a long time ago."  
  
"Not that long ago little sister." replied Urd with a smile. "First you were all mad at Belldandy for being in love with a mortal, then you ended up in love with...  
  
"URD STOP!" Skuld shouted, unhappy that Urd was hitting a sore spot.  
  
Urd was quiet for a second, then she changed subjects "You realize that with this dance, the possibility of her being asked out on a date just increased."  
  
Skuld let out a loud sigh, "I am aware of what that...If I was mortal.I'd have gray hairs just thinking about it."  
  
"Oh come on." said Urd with a smile, "She could end up with someone like Keiichi, Shinji, or even..what was his name..Sentaro."  
  
At the mention of Sentaro, Skuld closed her eyes in pain. Urd smacked herself, realizing she just screwed up.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Urd went silent. 'Dammit! I'm such an idiot!'  
  
"Your right." Skuld said finally, breaking the silence. "She could end up with someone like them..even someone like..Sentaro." Skuld then opened her eyes and looked at Urd, "Whoever it is..they'll need all the luck they can get."  
  
Urd put her arms around Skuld. "You still miss him, don't you?"  
  
Skuld nodded.  
  
"I still don't understand why you never went up to see him."  
  
"Because," replied Skuld, "I never told him...what I was."  
  
Urd's eyes widened, "But I thought you were going to! You told me and Bell you would!"  
  
Skuld looked at the floor. "The time was never right, things kept coming up..and then.." Skuld began to cry.  
  
Urd grabbed Skuld and held her in her arms. "Oh sister.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
1 week later.  
  
"No, I do not want to go to the dance with you."  
  
The latest request for a date turned down, Sayoko turned and walked off towards her friends. Rei watched Sayoko walk over and sit against the nearby tree.  
  
"Are you going to turn down everyone who asks you for a date?" asked Rei.  
  
Sayoko glanced at Rei, "Yes. I told Aunt Skuld I would go to the dance, But I didn't say I would go with someone."  
  
"That sounds very..." began Rei, "Asuka-like."  
  
Shinji and Hikari went into a severe coughing fit while Touji and Kensuke laughed out loud.  
  
"That's funny!" said Kensuke between laughs, "The Goddess acting like the Red-Haired Demo.." Kensuke never finished as a certain German girl's foot impacted into his crotch.  
  
"I told you," said Asuka, "not to call me that!" She turned and faced Touji who was cowering in fear. "Do I need to repeat myself?"  
  
"No Ma'am" replied Touji, watching a writhing Kensuke on the ground next to him.  
  
Giving a glare to Rei, Asuka turned and looked at Sayoko. "I understand if you don't want to go with any of these losers." her face softened a bit, "but it might be nice if you gave one a chance."  
  
"I'll think about it." replied Sayoko, "You know," she said with a smile, "I could always go with Shinji...."  
  
"Over my dead body." said Asuka with a glare.  
  
"Just kidding." Sayoko smiled and then looked at her watch, "Lunch is about over, we should head back to class." Shinji got up and then helped Asuka up. They had just started to head for class when..  
  
"Hey!" shouted Touji, "What about Kensuke?" He pointed down at the boy still crying in pain.  
  
"You bring him." replied Hikari.  
  
"But.."  
  
"And do not be late." added Rei.  
  
Touji stood stunned watching as the others left him. He then turned and looked at his friend.  
  
"Kensuke...You and I are going to have a long talk about why you should keep your mouth shut."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sayoko entered her apartment, slamming the door behind her. Kicking off her shoes, she walked down the short hallway, then crossed the living room heading towards her room.  
  
"Stupid locker.." muttered Sayoko, "it's become a cursed mailbox..."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
Sayoko stopped and turned. Sitting at the table in the kitchen, in front of a large book, was her Aunt Skuld.  
  
"What?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"I asked 'How was your day?'" repeated Skuld.  
  
"Fine." grumbled Sayoko, her tone making it quite clear that the day was anything but 'fine'.  
  
Skuld let out a sigh, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Sayoko turned and began to head towards her room.  
  
"Have you been asked to the dance yet?"  
  
Sayoko's answer was to slam the door to her room shut.  
  
Skuld sat staring at Sayoko's door for a long time. Finally, she stood up and walked towards the front door.  
  
"Bleep?"  
  
Skuld turned and looked at Banpei. "I'm going out for a bit. Keep an eye on things."  
  
"Bleep." replied Banpei.  
  
Skuld turned, put her shoes on, and headed out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I wonder why Sayoko is turning down all those boys." said Asuka.  
  
She, Shinji, and Rei had returned to the apartment after school and were sitting around in the living room watching TV. Misato sat at the kitchen table going through a pile of UN documents.  
  
"I am not entirely sure." replied Rei, "She has never talked about it with me."  
  
Asuka glanced over at Rei, "I thought you two talk about everything together."  
  
"We do. But there are still things that she keeps to herself."  
  
"Speaking of dates," Shinji turned and looked at Rei, "Do you have a date for the dance?"  
  
A smile appeared on Asuka's face, "Yeah, Hikari said Kensuke was going to ask you. So?"  
  
Rei continued to watch the TV. "So?"  
  
"What did you say to him?" asked Asuka, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I told him no."  
  
"No?" Shinji sat up and looked at Rei. "Why?"  
  
Rei turned and looked at Asuka and Shinji. "He is a pervert."  
  
A smile began to appear across Asuka's face.  
  
Shinji looked at Rei stunned. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I caught him selling photographs of some of the female students, much like he did back in Tokyo-3." Rei replied with a frown. "He seems to be spending a lot of time around the pool."  
  
Shinji sighed, "Not again."  
  
"I always knew he was a pervert." said Asuka.  
  
Rei glanced at Asuka, "He was still selling photos of you."  
  
Asuka's face went red with anger, "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"No, you will not." Rei replied with a smile. "Remember who we have for friends."  
  
Asuka stared at Rei blankly.  
  
Seeing that Asuka was not understanding, Rei pointed up towards the ceiling. "You know..them."  
  
A smile slowly crept across Asuka's face as she realized whom Rei was referring to. "Yeah, some divine retribution would be great."  
  
Pen Pen entered the room at that moment and sat down in front of the TV. In one flipper he held a beer, in the other, a remote control. Pen Pen had just begun to raise the remote when..  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
Pen Pen turned to see both Asuka and Rei glaring at him. He turned to Shinji.  
  
Shinji held up his hands. "Don't look at me. I'm not arguing with them."  
  
Pen Pen dropped the remote and started to head back into the kitchen when the doorbell rang.  
  
Four voices spoke together. "Could you get that?!"  
  
Seeing that none of the humans were getting up. Pen Pen waddled over to the door and opened it. He found himself looking up at Skuld.  
  
* Can I help you? *  
  
Skuld looked about confused for a second before she felt something grabbing her pant leg.  
  
* Down here. *  
  
Skuld looked down to see a penguin looking up at her, holding a beer. "Uhh.I'm looking for the Katsuragi apartment?"  
  
* You found it. * With that, Pen Pen turned and waddled off.  
  
Skuld stood in the doorway a second before she entered. Skuld exited the short hallway and stood looking towards both the living room and the kitchen. "Umm, Hello?"  
  
Misato looked up from her paperwork. "Skuld! Hi!"  
  
"Sorry about barging in, but a penguin with a beer opened the door..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. That's Pen Pen. I'm sure Sayoko told you all about him."  
  
"Ahhh....No." Skuld said. "Say is Rei here? I really need to speak with her."  
  
Misato stood up, "Last time I saw them, they were all in the living room."  
  
Misato walked out to the living room with Skuld following right behind her. They found the children glued to the TV screen. Misato frowned for a second before she spoke.  
  
"Rei. Someone to see you."  
  
Rei turned and saw Skuld standing behind Misato. "Skuld-sama!"  
  
Asuka and Shinji also turned and looked at Skuld. "Hi Auntie Skuld!"  
  
Skuld's left eye twitched, "I told you, no '-sama' and no 'Auntie'. Call me Skuld!"  
  
"Ok Auntie."  
  
Skuld sighed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"They're just teasing you." Misato said with a smile.  
  
"Urd teases me enough, Thank you." replied Skuld. Turning to Rei, "Can I speak with you, alone?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rei's room, moments later.  
  
"What did you wish to speak with me about?" asked Rei as she sat on her bed.  
  
Skuld, still standing, looked at the window for a second before facing Rei, "Sayoko."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Has she been acting different to you?"  
  
Rei stared at Skuld, "Yes she is. I don't think she has been taking the attention from the boys at school all that well."  
  
Skuld's eyes narrowed, "What boys?"  
  
"After she arrived, Sayoko started to receive large amounts of letters from most of the male population at school. Sayoko has found it irritating to dig through the pile just to find her books for class."  
  
"Is this normal behavior for Junior High School?"  
  
"I believe so." replied Rei, "Up until Sayoko arrived, Asuka received large amounts of letters. Since Sayoko's arrival, they seem to have concentrated on her."  
  
Skuld held her head in her hands, "It's like Belldandy at college all over again."  
  
"What?"  
  
Skuld looked up at Rei, "Sayoko's mother. When she went to college with Keiichi, she became very popular. Most of the male population of the school went after her, especially a piece of work named Aoshima. But she had eyes for only Keiichi." Skuld then smiled, "Sometimes I wonder if she even realized they were after her."  
  
"It is obvious to Sayoko that they are after her. She's becoming increasingly frustrated by it."  
  
Skuld thought back to a conversation she had with Kami-sama. 'She's away from the heavens, but still being compared to her mother.' Skuld looked at Rei. "Did you ever ask her what happened that day she was hit by lightning?"  
  
Rei was quiet for a second. "No. She did not wish to talk about it the next day, and any time it is brought up, she changes the topic."  
  
Skuld sat down in Rei's desk chair, facing Rei. "What I am about to tell you must not be told to anyone else. Do you understand?"  
  
Rei nodded, "Yes."  
  
Skuld waited a second, before she continued. "Sayoko's goddess license has been suspended. She has no powers."  
  
Rei stared at Skuld in shock. "Why?"  
  
"She misused her powers when she blew up that guys tires." replied Skuld, "No matter what the circumstances, she should never have let her temper dictate her actions."  
  
"How long is she suspended?"  
  
"Until Christmas." replied Skuld. "Rei, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What would you like me to do?"  
  
"Keep an eye on her." answered Skuld, "Urd and I are worried about her and she refuses to talk to us. You and her friends are the only ones she'll talk to."  
  
"We will certainly try." replied Rei. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
3 days till the dance.  
  
Excitement built up as the days counted down to the dance. Students all over Tokyo-2 Junior High couldn't wait for the dance to arrive. Girls went all over the city in search of the perfect dress for the dance. Asuka, Hikari, and Rei were no exception. They went from store to store, dragging with them a rather disgruntled Sayoko with them.  
  
"I don't see why your dragging me along.." muttered Sayoko.  
  
"You're here to help us find a dress," replied Asuka, "Then, WE will help you find one."  
  
"I don't need one."  
  
Hikari looked over at Sayoko from the dress rack she was at. "Oh? What are you going to wear?"  
  
"My goddess dress."  
  
"But aren't you going to be wearing that all the time while you work?"  
  
Sayoko fidgeted, "Well, yeah."  
  
"The dress you wear should be special," replied Asuka, "so that every time you see it, you remember how much you enjoyed the dance."  
  
"But I don't want to remember the dance." replied Sayoko, "I'm being forced to go."  
  
Rei popped around the corner, holding a dress out. "So get a new dress anyway." said Rei with a smile. She then leaned in close and whispered into Sayoko's ear. "Since you hate the idea of a dance so much, you wear the dress once, then toss it away or hide it somewhere. That way, you will not be forced to remember this 'horrible' experience every time you wear your goddess dress."  
  
Sayoko thought about that for a few seconds, "Good point." She then walked off in search of a dress.  
  
Hikari and Asuka watched Sayoko for a moment before looking at Rei.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Do what?" asked Rei.  
  
"Get her to change her mind like that?" replied Hikari, " She's been griping at every store we've been to, refusing to even look at any of the dresses. How did you do it?"  
  
"Easy actually, I just remembered what Misato told me about how she got Asuka to do something." Rei then smiled and quickly disappeared in the dress racks, leaving a fuming Asuka, and a giggling Hikari.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The chamber was lit only by torch light. A figure moved around a bubbling cauldron, chanting and tossing in ingredients. Her chanting suddenly trailed off as if she had forgotten a word. The figure raced over to a nearby table and flipped through several pages.  
  
"I don't know how Urd does this.." She mumbled, "Oh.here it is."  
  
She went back to the cauldron and finished her chant. The cauldron glowed before emitting a blast and a cloud of smoke.  
  
'cough cough' "Is it suppose to be this smoky?" the figure said out loud. She looked into the cauldron. Where the liquid once had been were now small spheres. She picked one up.  
  
"Now to test it." She walked over to where two dogs sat chained by a wall. Both dogs wagged their tails happily as she approached. Ignoring the sense of nausea brought on by the dogs' affections, she dropped the sphere into a water dish. It dissipated quickly. She then pushed it towards one of the dogs.  
  
"Ok..drink it."  
  
The dog happily lapped up the water. The figure waited.  
  
"Come on." she muttered, "I know I got it ri.." The figure leaped back as the dog snarled at her. Only the chain prevented her from losing an arm. It then turned and went after its friend.  
  
"YES!! SUCCESS!" the figure began to dance until a chime was heard.  
  
"Damn..I'm running late."  
  
She vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Momma!"  
  
A full grown Asuka ran down a corridor heading towards the door on the far end.  
  
"Momma look at me!! I'm a pilot Momma!"  
  
Asuka reached the door and opened it.  
  
"Mom... Shinji?!"  
  
In the room, Shinji stood on the bed, a rope tied around his neck.  
  
"Good Bye Asuka.."  
  
Asuka stared at Shinji, "WHAT?!?"  
  
Sayoko stepped from the shadows. "He's mine now Asuka. All mine. And I'm taking him to heaven with me."  
  
Sayoko pushed away the bed...allowing Shinji to fall.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Asuka sat up.  
  
She looked around. She was in her room, laying in her bed. She quickly got up and ran across the hall, opening the door to Shinji's room. He lay there quietly snoring away. Asuka let out a sigh.  
  
'Good....He's alright.' Asuka closed the door and sat on her bed and held her head in her hands.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' thought Asuka, 'I haven't had that dream in a while. And why was Shinji and Sayoko there?'  
  
Just outside her window, a pair of red eyes watched with glee.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The day of the dance.  
  
Misato's Apartment.  
  
Touji, Shinji, and Kensuke waited out in the living room. Every once and a while they would glance at the clock.  
  
"How much longer are they going to be?" muttered Kensuke.  
  
"Last time I asked Asuka that she said perfection takes time." replied Shinji.  
  
"Well since Hikari is already perfect," said Touji with a grin, "it must be Asuka that's slowing them down."  
  
Shinji glared at Touji, "Haha. I'll make sure to let her know that."  
  
Touji's face paled while Kensuke laughed at his friends discomfort. Misato walked out into the living room.  
  
"What's going on out here?" she asked.  
  
Touji and Kensuke immediately stood up. "Nothing Misato!" both replied together.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard laughter out here. You guys wouldn't be thinking of taking advantage of the girls now would you?"  
  
"US?! No we'd never think of it!" replied Touji and Kensuke, staring at Misato.  
  
Misato smiled while Shinji just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now now." said Misato, "Save it for the girls."  
  
"Are they ready?" asked Shinji, "We have to go pick up Sayoko still."  
  
"Impatient for your date with Asuka Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Yes..er no..I mean..." Shinji shook his head, and reorganized his thoughts before he spoke again, "We're supposed to pick up Sayoko at her apartment in 5 minutes."  
  
Misato got an evil gleam in her eyes, "So, You're in a hurry to meet Sayoko. You cheating on Asuka with her?"  
  
"WHAT?!?! No!"  
  
"He'd better not be." Came a voice from the hallway.  
  
Shinji turned to see that Asuka, Rei and Hikari had finally emerged from Asuka's room. His jaw then hit the floor as he took in Asuka.  
  
Seeing Shinji's reaction, Misato smiled, "Well, if he is, you just gave him a reason not to."  
  
"What?" Touji and Kensuke, unable to see the girls from where they were sitting, moved over next to Shinji. Both gasped in shock as they took in the 3 girls.  
  
"Wow." said a stunned Touji as he stared at Hikari. Hikari blushed under the attention her boyfriend was giving her.  
  
The girls stepped out and spun around.  
  
"So how do we look?" asked Rei, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Kawaii!(cute)" replied Shinji, still staring at Asuka.  
  
"Really?" asked Hikari as she walked up to Touji.  
  
"You always do." replied Touji.  
  
Kensuke walked over and took a close look at Asuka's hair, a confused look on his face.  
  
"What do you think your doing stooge?" asked Asuka, glaring at Kensuke.  
  
Kensuke stepped back, his inspection of Asuka's hair done. "I'm just trying to figure out how you hid your devil's horns."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sayoko and Skuld sat waiting in front of the TV.  
  
"...."  
  
Skuld glanced at Sayoko, "Stop that. You are going to the dance and you're going to enjoy yourself."  
  
"WHY?" shouted Sayoko. "Why am I being forced to do this?"  
  
"Because THAT is one of the reasons why you were sent back down here!" shouted Skuld. "You need to learn to socialize with mortals!"  
  
"I already do that with Rei, Asuka, Shinji, and the others! Why is going to this dance so important?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to miss your chance to have a good time like I did" shouted Skuld.  
  
Sayoko stared at Skuld stunned. "What?"  
  
Skuld was silent for a moment, then spoke, "When I was 13, I met a mortal named Sentaro. We spent a lot of time together, biking, going to movies and stuff. I liked him a lot, but I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
Skuld let out a sigh, "When your parents met, your father found out right away that your mother was a goddess. Sentaro didn't know that about me, he thought I was a normal girl." Skuld looked over at Sayoko, "I was afraid if he found out about me that things would change, for the worst. At that time, we were still trying to hide the fact we were goddesses from everyone."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"He asked me to a dance. Belldandy was so excited for me, so was Keiichi. Urd teased me as usual. I agreed. But as the day of the dance came closer, I began to become afraid, afraid I might do something to reveal what I was. So, I created a little 'accident'. I released a few bugs into Yggdrasil."  
  
Sayoko's eyes widened. "You WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"Nobody found out I did it until after. But as a Debugger, I was called up to handle it. I ended up missing the dance. We told Sentaro I had to fly home for a 'family emergency'. I promised I would go with him to the next dance.but..." Skuld began to choke up. "There would be no dance. Second Impact occurred. I found out a week later Sentaro was killed in one of the tidal waves that hit Japan. At the same time, they found out I had released the bugs. I was suspended for 3 months and ordered to stay out of heaven for that time." Skuld reached over and grabbed Sayoko's hand, "Even if you don't meet anyone there, I want you to have fun at the dance with your friends. Because I don't want you to go through the same regret I have."  
  
"Ok Auntie." replied Sayoko.  
  
Silence filled the room once again until Sayoko asked the question Skuld knew would come.  
  
"Have you visited Sentaro in heaven?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sayoko looked at Skuld surprised, "Why not?!"  
  
"Because I'm afraid of what he would say."  
  
The doorbell went off at that moment. Skuld quickly stood up. "I'll get it." She quickly vanished into the entry hallway. Sayoko heard her Aunt open the door and greet her friends. They came out of the entryway and entered the living room. Sayoko stood up to show off her dress.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
All three boys stared at her in awe.  
  
"Kawaii!!" the 3 spoke in unison.  
  
Asuka, Hikari, and Rei both gave small frowns. Asuka waved her hand in front of Shinji's face trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hello? You in there?"  
  
"Huh what?" Shinji turned and looked at Asuka's frowning face. "What did I do?"  
  
Asuka turned and looked at Sayoko, "You're lucky that Hikari, Rei and I were there to help you find that dress, otherwise I might think you were trying to pick up our boyfriends!"  
  
Sayoko blushed, "No..I wouldn't..How could you even think..."  
  
Rei came up next to Sayoko, "She's teasing you."  
  
"Right." Sayoko turned to Skuld, "Well, I guess we're off."  
  
"Have fun." Skuld said quietly, a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
  
Sayoko grabbed her Aunt in a hug. (God's language) "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
(God's Language)"I'll be fine" replied Skuld, returning the hug, "I think I'll work on Sigel."  
  
"Alright."  
  
As they headed towards the door, Skuld grabbed Rei and pulled her off to the side, "Do me a favor."  
  
"Another one?" asked Rei.  
  
"It's a small one." replied Skuld, "Make sure Sayoko has at least one dance with someone."  
  
Rei's eyes widened, "THAT'S a small favor?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Alright," replied Rei, "I'll talk to Asuka, she can help."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As they walked towards the school, Sayoko noticed something odd about Kensuke. She leaned over to Rei.  
  
"What happen to Kensuke? He's walking funny."  
  
"He said something he shouldn't have to Asuka." replied Rei.  
  
"Again? Hasn't he learned his lesson by now?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The dance was being held inside the school's gymnasium. Banners and streamers hung from the ceiling and the only illumination was on the dance floor in front of the DJ. Situated around the floor were tables for the students to sit at. The children were able to find a table all to themselves off to one side. The dance went on for several hours. During that time, Asuka and Shinji were on the dance floor, as were Touji and Hikari. Kensuke had vanished at some point, only to reappear with a camera, recording the event. Rei sat at the table with Sayoko. Several boys had come up and asked Sayoko and Rei for dances. Both girls turned down the offers. Finally, Sayoko turned and looked at Rei.  
  
"You know you don't need to sit here on my account. You can go and have a good time."  
  
"I will when you do." replied Rei.  
  
Sayoko frowned, "I am having a good time."  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Both girls looked up to see a boy standing in front of them. He spoke towards Sayoko.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd be interested in dancing with me?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Flim." The boy replied.  
  
"Well Flim, I'm not really interested in dancing, But my friend Rei here would love to."  
  
Rei leaned over and whispered into Sayoko's ear, "What do you think your doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to get you have a good time." whispered Sayoko, "besides, he's kind of cute."  
  
"But..."  
  
Sayoko pushed Rei towards Flim. "Go dance Rei."  
  
Rei frowned slightly at Sayoko, before turning to Flim, "I would be happy to dance with you."  
  
Flim smiled and held out his hand, which Rei took, allowing herself to be lead to the dance floor. Sayoko let out a soft sigh and propped her head up with her arm as she watched the dancers.  
  
Out on the dance floor, Asuka and Shinji watched as Rei danced about with her partner.  
  
"She seems to be enjoying herself." remarked Asuka.  
  
"Yeah," replied Shinji, "To bad we can't say the same for Sayoko."  
  
Asuka glanced back at the table to see Sayoko, still sitting in the exact same place since she arrived.  
  
"She hasn't even moved! What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I'm not sure." replied Shinji.  
  
"Well I am going to find out!" Asuka started to head towards Sayoko when Shinji grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms. Asuka glared at Shinji, "What do you think you doing?"  
  
Shinji began to lead her over towards Rei. "Yelling at Sayoko is not going to help anyone. Let's ask Rei."  
  
When they got within talking distance, Shinji called out to Rei, he then motioned her to follow him. He then led Asuka off the floor. Rei joined them moments later.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"What is wrong with Sayoko?" Shinji asked, looking over at the young Goddess who was now on the opposite side of the dance floor.  
  
"I'm not really sure." replied Rei, "She's been turning down all requests to dance."  
  
"Still?" Asuka turned and looked back at the Goddess. "We need to do something!"  
  
"I believe her Aunt was expecting this. Skuld-sama asked me to make sure that Sayoko had at least one dance with someone."  
  
"One dance hmmm?" a smile began to creep across her face. "I think we should find a boy and force her to dance with him."  
  
Rei looked at Asuka, "You want Sayoko to dance with someone against her wishes?"  
  
"No.she has to go willingly."  
  
"But who are you going to find to dance with her that she won't turn down?" asked Shinji.  
  
Asuka turned and smiled in his direction. Shinji found Rei also looking in his direction.  
  
"But.but.but.I'm YOUR date."  
  
"It's just one dance." replied Asuka.  
  
"Sayoko will definitely not turn you down." said Rei, "She cares for you as a friend and won't wish to hurt your feelings."  
  
"But.." said Shinji.  
  
"Shinji," began Asuka, "This is Sayoko we're talking about. She knows we're dating. She wouldn't do anything."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shinji, I trust you."  
  
"But."  
  
"Please Shinji." Asuka gave Shinji 'the look'. "Do this."  
  
Shinji let out a sigh, "Alright..I'll do it."  
  
Sayoko continued to sit and watch the dance. Motion off to the side caught her eye. She turned to see Asuka, Rei, and Shinji heading straight towards her. Asuka and Rei moved to either side, while Shinji walked right up to her. He then held out his right hand.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he asked Sayoko.  
  
Sayoko stared at Shinji. "You're kidding right?"  
  
Shinji remained quiet, so Sayoko looked to Asuka, "He is kidding right?"  
  
"No, he's not."  
  
Sayoko paled slightly, "But he's your boyfriend. It wouldn't be right for me to."  
  
"Sayoko." Sayoko turned to face Shinji. "Asuka doesn't mind. This will only be a dance between friends."  
  
Sayoko turned back to Asuka. Asuka nodded her head. "Go on."  
  
Sayoko slowly took Shinji's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Shinji then placed his left hand on her side, while she placed her right hand on his shoulder. They then began to move with the music. A small smile appeared on Sayoko's face. Seeing this, Shinji smiled.  
  
"Well at least you starting to have a good time."  
  
"I was doing alright sitting there." replied Sayoko, "You didn't have to do this."  
  
"Yes I did. I saw a good friend of mine looking unhappy and alone. Now she's looking much happier."  
  
Sayoko's smile got a bit bigger. "Thank you Shinji."  
  
Back at the side of the dance floor, Asuka and Rei watched by the punch bowl as Shinji and Sayoko danced about.  
  
Asuka drained her glass and quickly poured herself another. "It's really starting to get warm in here." She commented.  
  
Rei look at Asuka funny, "I think its just you."  
  
They both returned to watching Shinji and Sayoko. Unnoticed by either of them, something dropped into Asuka's punch. The punch glowed red for a second, before returning to normal.  
  
"They looked good together." remarked Rei, after sipping her punch.  
  
Asuka lower the glass of punch after taking a sip and glared at Rei, "Watch it Wondergirl. He's still mine."  
  
Rei glared back, "I know that. And you didn't have to call me that!"  
  
Asuka's face softened, "Sorry Rei..I didn't mean to call you that. It just slipped."  
  
Rei looked back at Shinji and Sayoko. "Are you sure your ok with that?"  
  
"I trust him Rei, I really do." replied Asuka as she watched the pair dance, "But part of me is afraid I'll lose him." Her hand began to squeeze the plastic punch cup.  
  
The two then went quiet. As they watched, the sounds of the conversations around them reached their ears.  
  
"Do you see that?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it!"  
  
"Dammit, Ikari always gets the girls!"  
  
"She turned me down but she'll dance with him?!"  
  
"oooo That Sayoko.She got the hottest guy here!"  
  
As Asuka heard the comments, her grip on the cup began to slowly tighten.  
  
Over the floor, sitting on a rafter, a small foot high figure watched the dance far below her.  
  
"Good. it's working. That potion should really spice things up." She then turned to where Sayoko and Shinji were dancing.  
  
"Awwww, How sweet. But that's too far apart!"  
  
The figure waved her hand in the air.  
  
Back on the floor, another couple bumped into Sayoko, causing her to get much closer to Shinji.  
  
"Oh." Sayoko found herself in Shinji's arms. Both began to blush slightly.  
  
"Sorry." mumbled the couple who bumped them.  
  
Sayoko and Shinji were both frozen slightly in place. Shinji felt a warm feeling running through his body, much like the time Sayoko hugged him. For a few moments, Shinji forgot all about his problems and for a second, Asuka. Sayoko also felt something. Her heart began to beat a bit quicker.  
  
'What's happening to me?' Sayoko shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry Shinji." Sayoko started to take a step back.  
  
"Oh ho ho. We can't have that!" the figure in the rafters waved her hand again.  
  
Another couple came towards them, this time bumping into Shinji. Shinji flew forward and started to fall. On instinct, he tried to regain his balance be gabbing something. Unfortunately, that something was Sayoko. Even more unfortunately, as his arms went around her, his hand grabbed her a bit lower then he intended. Sayoko's face flushed beet red in embarrassment. Shinji's face was just as red. Off to the side, Rei stared in shock at the pair. Next to her, the sound of breaking plastic and liquid hitting the floor could be heard as Asuka shattered the cup in her hands.  
  
In her mind, the dream repeated.  
  
"He's mine now Asuka." said Sayoko, "All mine. And I'm taking him to heaven with me."  
  
Asuka's faced turned dark red in anger. She immediately headed towards the couple. Rei tried to get in front of her.  
  
"Asuka wait! There has to be an explanation for.." Rei went silent as Asuka pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Move it!" Asuka walked directly to Shinji and Sayoko. She shoved Sayoko hard, sending the goddess to the floor. "Just what the hell do you think your doing!?"  
  
"I.I.I.I didn't.I wouldn't.." Sayoko thoughts were still jumbled as she stared at Asuka's angry face.  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
Asuka whirled about and stared at her boyfriend. "An accident!?! Grabbing her ass was an accident?!?"  
  
All around them, dancers stopped to watch the spectacle. Noticing the unwanted attention Shinji spoke again.  
  
"Asuka, people are staring. Can we talk about this outside?" He tried to gentle move her towards the exit. Asuka shrugged off his hands.  
  
"Don't touch me dammit! I can't believe you! I trusted you!"  
  
Sayoko had gotten back on her feet, "Asuka, please I didn't..." Sayoko was silenced as Asuka backhanded her. Sayoko was sent flying towards the edge of the dance floor, several feet away.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!" Asuka then turned and stormed towards the exit. Shinji stared at Asuka's retreating form, down to Sayoko, then back to Asuka.  
  
"Go."  
  
Shinji looked back down to Sayoko. She looked up at him, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and from her nose. "Go to her."  
  
Shinji immediately raced after his girlfriend. Sayoko sat up on the dance floor and began to stare down at the floor, everyone else in the gym staring at her after Asuka and Shinji had left.  
  
"Alright shows over!" shouted Hikari using her old Class Rep voice as she walked up next to Sayoko, Touji and Rei right behind her. "Go back to what you were doing. The DJ began playing music again. Soon people resumed dancing. Rei knelt down next to Sayoko's seated form.  
  
"Sayoko are you alright?"  
  
Sayoko continued to look at the floor, "I don't know Rei. I.just..want to go home."  
  
Nearby on the floor, the discarded punch seemed to flare for a second, before vanishing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: I'm glad I wrote this a bit ago. I have been studying so much that I haven't written a thing. But the studying is paying off.  
  
1 test passed and out of the way 2 more to go. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Asuka Wait!"  
  
Asuka finally stopped after walking a block from the school. Shinji came up behind her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, not turning to face him.  
  
"I want to explain what happened."  
  
"I 'saw' what happened Third Child!" replied Asuka, her voice full of scorn. "You don't need to explain."  
  
"But Asuka...."  
  
"Just leave me the HELL alone!" Asuka stormed off down the street. Shinji watched for several seconds before following, but at a much slower pace. Above, on a streetlight, the foot tall figure watched and laughed.  
  
"YES! Finally! I can't believe I pulled it off! I just might get that promotion!" the figure started to dance happily on top of the lamp. "Oh Yeah! Who's the Nasty Demon! Who's the Nasty Demon! Oh YEAH!" The figure then turned and looked at the rapidly disappearing figures. "I got to follow them! It's just like a soap opera!"  
  
With that she vanished.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slowly, a group of 4 walked along a different sidewalk towards a different apartment. Sayoko was being helped along between Touji and Rei, Hikari following from behind.  
  
"This is going to take us all night!" mumbled Touji.  
  
"I still think we should call someone." said Hikari.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone looked at Sayoko, who was holding her head.  
  
"No calling anyone. Just get me home."  
  
They group started walking again.  
  
"Why don't you just heal yourself?" asked Touji. "It would be a lot easier then carrying you home."  
  
Sayoko stiffened up when Touji mentioned her powers. "I..."  
  
"She can't"  
  
Hikari and Touji looked at Rei in surprise. "Why not?"  
  
Rei looked at Sayoko, who was looking down at the sidewalk. "She's been suspended. She has no powers right now."  
  
"Who told you?" asked Sayoko quietly, still refusing to look at anyone.  
  
"Skuld did, about a week ago."  
  
Sayoko remained quiet. Hikari looked at Touji for a few moments before she looked back at Sayoko.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? Aren't we your friends?"  
  
"You are my friends," said Sayoko quietly, "But...I just...I just couldn't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Everyone had high expectations of me. I didn't want to let you all down."  
  
The group continued along in silence for several moments. A car soon passed by them. Rei looked up and noticed that the car was familiar.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What?" asked Hikari.  
  
The car slammed on its brakes and immediately backed up to them. The driver's side window rolled down to reveal Misato.  
  
"What the hell happened!?!"  
  
The children looked at each other nervously for several seconds, all except Sayoko who continued to look at the pavement..  
  
"Well, see.....Sayoko fell at the dance and hit her head pretty hard." said Hikari.  
  
Misato looked at Sayoko. "Sayoko, look up."  
  
When Sayoko did not do so, Misato spoke again in her Major voice. "Fifth Child! Look up!"  
  
Sayoko looked up to reveal a badly bruised cheek, and a fat upper lip. Dried blood could be seen on the front of her dress. Misato gasped in surprise, before she brought herself back under control.  
  
"That did not come from a fall!" Misato got out of her car and moved to Sayoko. "Come on, I'm giving you a ride to your Aunt's. Rei, help me get her in the passenger seat, then you get in back. You're going to tell me exactly what happened!" Misato then turned to Hikari and Touji. "As for you two, Touji take Hikari home. I'm sure Rei will let you know what happens."  
  
After getting Sayoko into the car, Misato and Rei got in and drove off. Misato adjusted her rearview mirror so that Rei's face filled it.  
  
"Ok Rei. What the hell happened?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Shinji sat on the couch, his head in his hands. The sound of the door opening caused him to look up. Misato entered with Rei right behind her. Misato went straight to the refrigerator and immediately downed 3 beers. She then walked out to the living room. Rei was now sitting next to Shinji on the couch. Misato sat down on a nearby chair.  
  
"Alright Shinji. Tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Shinji let out a sigh, "Asuka wanted me to dance with Sayoko. She had been sitting at the table all night and..."  
  
"I got that much." interrupted Misato, "Explain the 'incident'."  
  
"We had been dancing for a bit when someone bumped into Sayoko. Then when we started to separate, someone bumped into me and......" Shinji looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to...it was an accident."  
  
"Shinji." Shinji looked over at Rei and saw her frowning at him. "There was no one else near you."  
  
Shinji stared at Rei shocked. "But there was! Someone bumped into us!"  
  
"I was right next to Asuka. We both had a clear view right to you two. No one bumped you."  
  
Shinji was stunned, "But that's....that's not possible." Suddenly Shinji perked up. "I know Kensuke! He was recording the dance! I can have him bring the tape over in the morning! I can prove that someone bumped us!"  
  
Misato nodded, "You do that. By the way, where is she?"  
  
"I think she's in her room. The door's locked."  
  
"Alright, let her be for tonight." said Misato, "I want to talk to her in the morning when she's cooled off."  
  
Shinji nodded, "How is Sayoko?"  
  
"She's going to have a nasty bruise on the right side of her face for a while. She's also got a concussion from her head hitting the floor." Misato got up and headed for her room, leaving Shinji alone with Rei. Shinji glanced at Rei who was still frowning at him.  
  
"It really was an accident."  
  
"Not from what Asuka and I saw."  
  
Shinji let out a sigh, "About Sayoko, why didn't she heal herself? I thought she could do that now."  
  
"She's been suspended. Apparently for that thing with the car." replied Rei.  
  
Shinji looked down at the floor. "Oh."  
  
Rei got up and headed towards her room. She stopped just as she entered the hallway.  
  
"You should get some sleep Shinji. If that recording confirms your story, ok. But if it does not, Asuka is going to skin you alive, and Misato just might help." Rei then turned and entered her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Shinji sat back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Great.....Something to look forward to."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko had gotten back on her feet, "Asuka, please I didn't....." Sayoko was silenced as Asuka backhanded her. Sayoko was sent flying towards the edge of the dance floor, several feet away.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Asuka dove at Sayoko. Holding her down, Asuka repeatedly punched Sayoko in the face, until the goddess' face was a bruised and bloody mess. "Serves you right......" Asuka turned to face Shinji. He slowly backed away from her. Asuka brought her fist up and was about to hit him when an alarm went off.  
  
Asuka sat up in bed and brought her fist down on her alarm clock, shattering it.  
  
'Dammit! That was a good dream!' Asuka looked around the room. Her dress was right where she had left it, draped over a chair. As she looked at the dress, she remembered the events from the night before, the surprise, and the humiliation. 'Last time I'll wear THAT dress.....'  
  
Asuka got up and got dressed. She glanced at her clock to see what time it was, but the clock was no longer able to do much of anything. She stepped out into the hall, and headed towards the kitchen, hoping that a certain male roommate was not in there. As she passed through the living room a voice from the couch stopped her.  
  
"Good morning Mohammed Ali. Any good knock outs lately?"  
  
Asuka turned to face Misato. "Morning Misato. Anything good on TV?"  
  
"I'd rather talk about last night."  
  
"I want to forget about last night."  
  
"What?" asked Misato, her eyes narrowing at Asuka, "Afraid to tell me about your handy work? How you basically KO'd one of your friends?"  
  
Asuka glared at Misato, "She's not my friend. Not after what she did."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Misato took a sip from her beer can. "Shinji and Rei went over to Kensuke's this morning to get the tape of the dance. He says it was an accident and someone bumped into him." The sound of the front door opening reached their ears. "There they are now."  
  
Shinji entered the living room, followed by Rei, Kensuke, Hikari, and Touji.  
  
"Why are they here?" asked Asuka.  
  
"They were already at Kensuke's when we got there." said Shinji, "They wanted to come."  
  
"Actually, we wanted to see Ikari squirm when he's proven wrong." said Kensuke. He then held up his camera. "Then I wanted to record what the de...what Asuka does to him."  
  
"Thanks for your support." mumbled Shinji.  
  
"Alright!" shouted Misato, "Play the tape!"  
  
Kensuke walked over to the TV. Soon the events from the night before began to play on the screen. Several couples appeared on the screen as Kensuke panned across the dance floor. He then followed Shinji and Asuka as they danced. Shinji looked down at the floor, while Asuka began to feel her eyes tear up. She quickly wiped the developing tears away and shouted. "Fast forward it stooge!"  
  
Kensuke complied. Images quickly flashed by on the screen. Finally, Asuka saw something familiar.  
  
"Here! Play it here!"  
  
On the screen, Shinji and Sayoko danced. Both were smiling and having a good time. Suddenly, another couple bumped into Sayoko, causing to move into Shinji's arms.  
  
"SEE!" shouted Shinji standing up and pointing. "I TOLD YOU!"  
  
The other 5 children stared in shock, "Where the hell did they come from?" they all asked in unison.  
  
Seconds later, Shinji was hit by another couple, causing him to grab Sayoko. Misato spit out her beer and began coughing. She turned and stared at Shinji.  
  
"SHINJI?!? You grabbed her there!?!??!"  
  
Shinji turned beet red, "It was an accident. I was falling."  
  
"Shinji was right." Rei said quietly, "It was an accident."  
  
"But where did the other couples come from?" asked Hikari, "Why didn't we see them last night?"  
  
Asuka glared at the screen. "You still grabbed her! And she grabbed you!"  
  
"But Asuka, " began Shinji, "It wasn't like tha......."  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Misato.  
  
Shinji and Asuka turned back to the screen just in time to see Asuka backhanding Sayoko, sending her flying. Everyone winced as they watched Sayoko's head bounce off the floor. They then watched as Asuka stormed out of the gym. Everyone turned and faced Asuka. Asuka got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think your going?!" shouted Misato.  
  
"Out for a walk." replied Asuka, as she put on her shoes. "All that Video proved was Sayoko was putting the moves on MY boyfriend." She then left.  
  
Everyone left in the apartment was in shock.  
  
"Did she even pay attention to that video?" asked Touji.  
  
"Give her some time." said Misato, "She knows it was an accident. She just needs time for that fact to sink in."  
  
"You'd have to hammer it into that thick head of hers for her to realize it." said Kensuke, "That's why she's the Demon!"  
  
Kensuke soon found himself buried in pillows and cushions from the couch and chairs.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Monday found Asuka and Shinji walking to school by themselves. Rei had left early to try and meet up with Sayoko. Shinji kept glancing at Asuka as they walked. Finally Asuka couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"WHAT?!!?" she shouted, "What is it Third Child?!?"  
  
Shinji stared at her stunned. She hadn't spoken to him like that since before Sayoko arrived at Tokyo-3.  
  
"I was just wondering....Asuka, What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Asuka. "I'm fine."  
  
"You're acting strange."  
  
Asuka stopped walking and glared at Shinji, "Are you telling me how I should act? Me? The Great Asuka Langley Sohryu? The Second Child and designated Pilot of Eva 02? Hmm?!"  
  
Shinji backed away, "No! Of course not!"  
  
"Good." Asuka turned on her heel and began walking away quickly, "Hurry up Third Child. I don't want to be late."  
  
Shinji could only stare as Asuka walked off.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' Shinji wondered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It is weird Sayoko," said Rei, "She is acting like she did just before you arrived. She even called me Wondergirl again."  
  
Sayoko sat next to Rei in the classroom. The right side of her face now showed the full effect of an Asuka slap, having developed a large bruise.  
  
"I think the dance effected her more then we think." said Sayoko, "She's trying to hide her hurt the only way she knows how."  
  
Rei let out a sigh, "Great, the Demon has been revived."  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Well it is true! You never experienced her the way we did back then. After you arrived she calmed down."  
  
Both girls shivered as the room temperature seemed to drop. All conversation in the class had also stopped.  
  
Asuka had entered the class.  
  
She walked straight to her desk, not even glancing at Sayoko, and sat down, immediately immersing herself in her laptop. Shinji then came in and sat down at his desk, right behind Sayoko. Soon, class began, and within moments of the teacher speaking, Shinji received a chat request. With a sigh, he agreed to join.  
  
Ikari S has joined the chat.  
  
Suzuhara Hey Shinji  
  
Ikari S Hey  
  
Suzuhara How's Asuka?  
  
Ikari S ......  
  
Horaki Still?  
  
Ikari S Hikari? Who else is here?  
  
Adia me  
  
Ikari R me  
  
Morisato ....  
  
Shinji glanced up towards the person sitting in front of him.  
  
Ikari S Are you alright Sayoko?  
  
Morisato I'll survive  
  
Adia What are we going to do about the demon?  
  
Ikari S .....  
  
Horaki .....  
  
Ikari R ......  
  
Morisato .......  
  
Suzuhara Dude... you're dead.  
  
Kensuke began to sweat profusely and look about for the nearest exit.  
  
Ikari S I think we should let her be. She should cool off eventually. At least she has in the past. Besides, her birthday is in a week.  
  
Horaki Asuka always loves a party  
  
Suzuhara Especially when she is the center of attention.  
  
Horaki Touji!  
  
Suzuhara What!? It's true!  
  
Ikari R He does have a point.  
  
Horaki ..... So... Where and when?  
  
Ikari S Misato is planning it for the day of her birthday. You're all invited. Sayoko, I'd understand if you didn't want to come, but I'm sure Rei would want you to come. Misato also would appreciate it if Skuld could come, she wants someone her own age to be there to keep her company.  
  
Ikari R Please Sayoko?  
  
Horaki It wouldn't be the same without you there.  
  
Shinji noticed Sayoko take a deep breath and then let it out in a sigh.  
  
Morisato Alright..... I'll come.  
  
Ikari R You won't be sorry.  
  
Morisato Famous last words......  
  
Horaki Asuka should have cooled off by then. Don't worry.  
  
Morisato I won't, so long as I have the Valkyries on speed dial.  
  
Ikari S We wont let her do anything to you.  
  
Ikari S Oh and Kensuke.  
  
Adia ?  
  
Ikari S You have 5 seconds from the bell  
  
RING  
  
Kensuke shot out of his seat like a rocket, Hikari and Shinji giving chase.  
  
Asuka frowned and looked at Rei.  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"The D-word." replied Rei.  
  
Asuka's eyes lit up as if on fire. "Excuse me. I have a stooge to kill."  
  
Asuka turned and started to head toward the door when she collided with Sayoko. Asuka glared at Sayoko, causing the Goddess to take several steps back. Asuka then moved past her and out the door, not even taking a second glance at the Goddess.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji sat with his eyes closed, giving himself fully to his music. He hadn't played his cello all that much in the last few months, but the events of the day and past weekend had caused him to seek refuge in his cello. With it he was able to express himself more deeply then any words.  
  
Right now that emotion was sorrow.  
  
Sorrow that something he had always hoped for seemed to be over. Asuka had refused to speak with him for the rest of the weekend. When she finally did speak that morning, it was as if the past year had never happened. Now it was 'Third Child this' and 'Third Child that'. If only he had fought harder against dancing with Sayoko.  
  
Sayoko......... There was another problem.  
  
He felt really bad about what had happened to her. He knew Asuka could get violent, but he'd never seen her get THAT mad. Other then the brief IM conversation he hadn't been able to speak to her. That was on the advice of Rei.  
  
"Asuka is obviously still upset about the dance." Rei had said, "Why get her even more worked up."  
  
Shinji still didn't have any clue what he would say to Sayoko. When he was in her arms, it felt........... good, like all his problems and worries went away. He knew it had to be because she's a goddess, but still............. A part of him longed for that feeling again.  
  
'No.......Bad Shinji.' Shinji shook his head, 'What about Asuka? You're still technically with her.'  
  
Shinji let out a sigh and finished the song. As soon as he had finished the sound of clapping reached his ears. Surprised that someone had arrived home without him knowing, Shinji turned to see who it was. Shinji almost dropped his cello.  
  
"Very nice Shinji." said Asuka, a smile on her face, "I don't know how you found the time to practice."  
  
Shinji quickly looked away and stood up. "I was just in the mood for it." He started to walk away.  
  
Asuka grabbed him, "What's wrong?"  
  
Shinji continued to look away, "Nothing."  
  
Asuka frowned, "It isn't nothing, talk to me Shinji. What's wrong?"  
  
"So now you want me to talk to you?" Shinji turned back and faced her. "You haven't wanted to talk to me for the past 3 days and now you want to talk?" Shinji shrugged her hand off and headed towards his room.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji."  
  
Shinji froze. He slowly turned to face Asuka, who was looking down at the ground.  
  
"You're.....what?"  
  
Asuka continued to look at the floor. "I said I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to dance with that....."  
  
Shinji placed his cello on the floor and walked up to Asuka. "Asuka?"  
  
Asuka jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry Shinji. I blamed you and it wasn't your fault." Tears fell onto his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you. Not to her or anyone."  
  
Shinji placed his arms around her. "It's alright Asuka. I forgive you."  
  
Asuka sniffed and continued to hold on to him. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Asuka released Shinji and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you Shinji." She started to walk to her room.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
Asuka stopped and turned back to Shinji.  
  
"What about Sayoko?"  
  
A large frown appeared on Asuka's face. "That slut? She can rot in hell."  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"She knew you were mine! That whore needs to keep her hands off of other people's men!" Asuka went into her room and slammed the door, leaving Shinji standing in the hallway stunned and confused.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
December 3rd  
  
Misato sat at the table while Shinji stood patiently in the kitchen. In her hands was a large check list.  
  
"Snacks?" called out Misato.  
  
Shinji moved to find the items. "Check."  
  
"Beer?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Punch?"  
  
"Kensuke's bringing it."  
  
"Soda?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Beer?"  
  
"Uhh Check."  
  
"Party hats?"  
  
"Hikari has them."  
  
"Banner?"  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"Beer?"  
  
"Misato, that's the third time you've said beer."  
  
Misato smiled, "I know. I just making sure we have enough." She set the list down. "Alright, you are going to make sure she is out of the house while we set up right?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "I'm gonna take her out for a picnic and then a movie. That should be enough time."  
  
"Right. Remember, come back after 6. Everything should be ready by then."  
  
Shinji nodded. Then a worried look appeared on his face. "Are you sure it's alright for Sayoko to come? I mean, after what happened and what she's said....."  
  
"Shinji," Misato said quietly, "You and I both know Asuka has a temper. It's been a week, she's had time to think about it and to cool off. All of her friends agree it was an accident, she'll come around."  
  
"I don't know Misato." said Shinji, "She hasn't said a word to Sayoko all week and ignores any attempts Sayoko makes to talk to her."  
  
"Well Shinji, maybe she..."  
  
"I'M HOME!" hollered Asuka as she walked through the front door.  
  
"Welcome home!" replied Misato. To Shinji, "Well finish this later." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The next day, December 4th, Asuka's Birthday.  
  
Three figures walked quietly up to the Katsuragi Apartment door, one carrying a nicely wrapped gift.  
  
Sayoko glanced over at her Aunt. "Why are you bringing it?"  
  
"I just finished repairing HER yesterday." replied Skuld, "And SHE has a name. It's Sigel." Skuld looked back to the girl standing behind them. "You alright Sigel?"  
  
"Yes Skuld-sama." replied Sigel.  
  
Skuld left eye twitched, "I thought I had finally got her to stop saying that."  
  
"Again, why are you bringing her?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"She is going to help me keep an eye out for you." replied Skuld, "The last thing I want for you to get clobbered again."  
  
"I've told you all week, it was an accident."  
  
"Asuka's fist smashing into your head was an accident?"  
  
Sayoko winced and looked at the ground. "She got upset over what happened. I told you it didn't look good."  
  
"You may have forgiven her, but I haven't." Skuld eyed Sayoko, "If she so much as lays a finger on you.....Kami-sama forgive me for what I'll do to her, birthday or not!"  
  
"I thought we were supposed to forgive those who seek it, even those that wrong us?" "We are." replied Skuld, "But it doesn't say we have to forgive them immediately."  
  
With that, Skuld pressed the doorbell. After several moments, Misato answered it.  
  
"Hello Skuld, Sayoko. Hey, who's this?" Misato looked at Sigel, "That your daughter Skuld?"  
  
Skuld blushed while Sayoko giggled.  
  
"No, this is Sigel. She's a robot I made when I was younger. She's here to help me watch out for Sayoko."  
  
"Robot huh?" Misato eyed Sigel curiously, "Well come on in. We have another hour or so before Shinji brings Asuka back."  
  
Skuld, Sayoko and Sigel followed Misato into the apartment. Hikari, Kensuke, Touji, and Rei were busy decorating the living room. Skuld followed Misato into the kitchen where Kaji was... protecting the beer.  
  
"Oh Sayoko!" said Hikari, "I'm glad you're here. Come over here and help me with this." Hikari held up a sign. Sayoko began to walk towards Hikari.  
  
"Grab the end and pull it across the room." said Hikari.  
  
Sayoko started to back up when she tripped. She turned and glared at Sigel.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Skuld-sama ordered me to keep an eye on you." replied Sigel.  
  
Sayoko sighed, "Can you do it without getting in the way?"  
  
Sigel shrugged and sat down on the couch. Hikari watched Sigel then looked at Sayoko.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"No. Sigel was built by my Aunt years ago."  
  
"How come we haven't seen her before?"  
  
"She was disabled during Second Impact along with another of Auntie's robots." Sayoko moved and pinned the banner up. "She just got around to repairing them." Sayoko stood back and looked at the banner. "Does that look right to you?"  
  
Hikari moved next to Sayoko and looked at the banner. "I don't know...Rei?"  
  
Rei moved next to the other girls. "It looks alright. Nice job."  
  
Hikari moved off towards Touji. Rei started to walk away when Sayoko grabbed her arm.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Rei looked at Sayoko for a second, then nodded. "Alright."  
  
She led Sayoko down the hall to her room. Rei had never had much in the way of possessions when she had been a pilot. As Sayoko looked around, she could see that Rei still hadn't changed much. She did have quite a bit larger selection of clothing to choose from, as well as several pictures on her dresser top. One was of her and Shinji. Another was of all the roommates: Misato, Asuka, Shinji, and Rei. Another was the same picture that Sayoko had showing all the pilots and Misato. It was the last picture that really surprised Sayoko though. It was from the day Sayoko became a Goddess First class. Rei was standing next to Sayoko who was in her full goddess outfit.  
  
"How did you get that?" asked Sayoko, "I thought they wouldn't allow you to have your cameras?"  
  
"They didn't." replied Rei, "I asked Skuld for one. What did you wish to talk about?"  
  
"Asuka. How is she today?"  
  
"She seemed to be acting normal today. But then again, she's been acting normal every morning for the past week. It's only when.."  
  
"..She sees me that she explodes." finished Sayoko. She sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have come."  
  
"She'll get over it." replied Rei, "Worst that could happen is she just ignores you like she does at school."  
  
"Something to look forward to." mumbled Sayoko.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I'm still wondering if this is a good idea."  
  
Misato looked up. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Sayoko coming here so soon after the dance 'incident'." said Skuld, "Seems like it's just asking for trouble."  
  
"Aww nothing will happen." said Misato, "With you here, Kaji, myself, all her friends, I seriously doubt Asuka will try to hurt Sayoko." Misato put her arm around Skuld. "Tonight we are going to have fun. Nothing could possibly go wrong."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Mara came back into her lair and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Ahhhh It feels so good to be evil." She let out a cackle. "I forgot what this feeling was like."  
  
She leaned back in her chair and looked around her lair. Suddenly she sat up and looked over where she had left the dogs. Both sat quietly by a full water dish and a full food dish. Both were also surprisingly being sweet with each other. Mara walked over and looked down at the dog.  
  
"How the hell did you get food?" muttered Mara, "And when did the spell wear off?"  
  
"It didn't wear off." replied another voice, "I removed the spell."  
  
Mara's blood froze at the voice, quite a feat considering they were in hell. She slowly turned around and looked at her unexpected visitor.  
  
"Hi there Urd. How's Heaven?"  
  
"Cut the crap." said Urd, "You made a hate spell."  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
Urd pointed at the very happy dogs.  
  
"Yeah so what. Sue me."  
  
Urd's eyes narrowed, "Who'd you use it on? Did you used it on Sayoko?"  
  
Mara snickered. "Oh yeah, that's a good one Urd. Me casting a hate spell on a Goddess. I wish I'd thought of that."  
  
Urd sighed, "Alright. It was a long shot. After the way Sayoko's been acting I wasn't really sure."  
  
"Is that why you're here?" asked Mara, "You think Sayoko's under a spell?"  
  
"It seems like it." replied Urd, "And you're the only Demon I know of that might give her problems."  
  
"Just because she's having a bad time doesn't mean a demon's the cause."  
  
Urd leaned back, "Yeah, maybe your right."  
  
"Maybe she's just stressed out. I mean, getting your license suspended for blowing out a few tires has to bug her a bit."  
  
Urd's eyes narrowed, "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, sure the guy deserved it after drenching her with a puddle, but come on, shit happens."  
  
"Mara dear..."  
  
"What is it.." Mara turned and froze. Urd glared at Mara, lighting sparking from her eyes.  
  
"For someone who claims to be not involved," said Urd quietly, "You sure know a lot."  
  
"Well, I.uh.that is.I hear things."  
  
Urd leaned over Mara, watching her shrink down. "Perhaps we should talk about what you have heard, hmmm?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Asuka and Shinji walked home together arm in arm.  
  
"That movie was great." said Asuka, "Thank you for taking me."  
  
"Hey anything for the Birthday Girl." Shinji said with a smile.  
  
Asuka turned and stared at Shinji, "You remembered?"  
  
"Of course I did. You're my girlfriend after all."  
  
Asuka was quiet for several moments.  
  
"Shinji?" she said softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything." said Asuka, "No matter what I do to you, you're always there for me."  
  
"Of course I'm there." replied Shinji, "After all, the one I love is you Asuka."  
  
(Author's note: ^_^ couldn't resist)  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Asuka was quiet for several minutes as they walked.  
  
"Baka." She finally muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Everyone was quietly talking in the living room when Skuld suddenly turned towards the door.  
  
"Here they come." she said.  
  
"Alright!" shouted Misato, "Everyone find a hiding spot!"  
  
Rei, Sayoko, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke immediately dove behind the couch. Just as quickly Kensuke flew back out with a handprint on his cheek.  
  
"Hiding under my skirt is NOT an option!" shouted Sayoko.  
  
"Hentai." muttered Hikari and Rei together.  
  
Misato watched as Pen Pen waddled towards his fridge. She turned and looked at Skuld.  
  
"There's only room for two in that closet."  
  
"You and Kaji take it. I'll go with Pen Pen." replied Skuld.  
  
"There isn't that much room in there either."  
  
Skuld smiled. With a flash, she vanished. Misato and Kaji looked around.  
  
"Skuld?"  
  
"Down here!"  
  
They looked down to see a foot tall Skuld.  
  
"How.?"  
  
"Later!" shouted Mini-Skuld. She quickly ran over and jumped onto Pen Pen's back. "Let's go Pen!"  
  
Pen Pen glanced back at the pint sized goddess before entering his fridge. Misato then dove into the closet, followed by Kaji and shut the door. Kensuke remained on the floor, still stunned, Sigel staring down at him, blinking. Sayoko suddenly appeared from behind the couch and grabbed Sigel, pulling her back behind the couch.  
  
The front door then opened.  
  
"We're home!" came Asuka's voice.  
  
She and Shinji stepped out of the hallway and entered the living room. Both stared at Kensuke still laying stunned in the middle of the room.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Oops." came a voice from behind the couch.  
  
Asuka whirled about. "Who was that!?!"  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Asuka jumped as her friends popped out of their hiding places. She then turned and looked at Shinji who was grinning.  
  
"You knew about this?" Shinji nodded. "And you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." said Misato with a smile.  
  
Asuka smiled back. It was then she noticed an odd sight.  
  
Someone was riding Pen Pen. Asuka bent down and looked at the little figure.  
  
"Auntie Skuld?"  
  
Skuld glared at Asuka. "I don't care if it is your birthday, DON'T CALL ME 'AUNTIE'!!"  
  
"Well if you're here.that means..." Asuka turned back towards the couch. Standing behind Touji and Hikari, trying to keep out of view was Sayoko. Asuka immediately felt a rush of anger, but like she had done during the past week, she calmed herself. She then turned so that she wouldn't see Sayoko. "Thank you. All of you."  
  
"Comon!" said Misato, pulling Asuka towards the kitchen. "Dinner awaits!"  
  
Asuka paled. "You made dinner?"  
  
"No Hikari did." replied Kaji.  
  
Asuka sighed in relief. "Thank god."  
  
Misato glared at Asuka, "What was that?!"  
  
"...nothing...."  
  
The others snickered and followed Misato and Asuka into the kitchen, leaving Rei and Sayoko in the living room.  
  
"See." said Rei, "She said thank you."  
  
Sayoko just eyed Rei.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Later on, everyone was sitting around the apartment talking. Sayoko stood alone on the balcony in front of the apartment, looking out over the city. The front door behind her slid open and then closed.  
  
"So this is where you went."  
  
Sayoko sighed as Kaji walked up next to her. "Shouldn't you be inside hitting on Misato?"  
  
Kaji smiled and leaned against the railing. "Misato is currently talking about men in general with Skuld. My input wasn't required."  
  
Sayoko smirked, "Right..."  
  
Kaji offered Sayoko a glass, "Punch?"  
  
Sayoko looked at the glass curiously.  
  
"It's punch!" said Kaji, "It's harmless....Unless you want a beer?"  
  
Sayoko shook her head. "No..no beer." She sipped the punch. She looked at the glass in surprise. "Wow. That's good."  
  
'Never had punch before.' thought Kaji, 'weird.' "So why are you out here?"  
  
Sayoko took another sip of punch. "I'm avoiding Asuka."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I don't want to upset her on her birthday."  
  
"Upset her how?"  
  
Sayoko eyed Kaji, "Misato didn't tell you?"  
  
"I just got back into town today from my.....'vacation'."  
  
"Let's just say I did something that pissed her off."  
  
"I suppose that's a valid excuse," said Kaji, "but you will have to face her eventually."  
  
"I know." Sayoko turned around and wobbled. "Whoa!" She quickly caught herself. "You sure that was just punch?"  
  
Kaji grabbed her glass and sniffed it, then took a sip. "I don't taste any booze." He then eyed the wobbling goddess. "You alright?"  
  
Sayoko steadied herself against the railing. "I dunno. A little wobbly."  
  
"Maybe I should go get your Aunt..." Kaji started towards the door.  
  
"NO!" shouted Sayoko grabbing hold of Kaji. "Please, no. She'll get worried. Don't tell her. Please?"  
  
Kaji stared at the pleading goddess. "Alright. But I still think someone should keep an eye on you."  
  
"Rei." said Sayoko, "Rei or Hikari."  
  
"OK." Kaji started to walk into the apartment. He then stopped and looked at Sayoko. "You stay right here. Do NOT move from that spot."  
  
Sayoko gave a salute. "Yessssir!"  
  
The door closed behind Kaji, leaving Sayoko alone on the balcony. She wobbled over to the railing and looked over. Several stories down she could see Misato's blue car, as well as Kaji's red sports car.  
  
"Oooooooooo." Sayoko slowly moved her head up, taking in the view of Tokyo- 2, "Preeeeettty."  
  
"Sayoko?"  
  
Sayoko spun around startled. As she did, she fell to the floor.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Sayoko looked up to see Shinji kneeling next to her.  
  
"Wha?!?!" said Sayoko, "What you doing here?!!"  
  
"Kaji came in looking for Rei," said Shinji, "but she and Hikari got pulled into Asuka's room. So he told me." He offered his hand.  
  
Sayoko stared at the offered hand, "I dun wanna get you in any more trouble."  
  
"You won't." Shinji continued to hold out his hand.  
  
Sayoko finally grabbed his hand. Shinji help her to her feet, then helped her to remain standing.  
  
"You too nice fer your own good Shinji." mumbled Sayoko.  
  
Shinji stared at Sayoko. "You're drunk."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too! Your talking just like Misato after 8 beers."  
  
"I had only punch."  
  
"It must have been spiked."  
  
"Kaji said it twasn't"  
  
Shinji smiled, "Kaji's been around Misato so much I don't think he notices the beer smell anymore." Shinji put his arm around Sayoko. "Come on, we'll walk it off."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it anymore!"  
  
Hikari and Rei frowned at Asuka.  
  
"Look Asuka," said Hikari, "Sayoko didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't her fault."  
  
Asuka stood up. "I said I'm not talking about it!!" She grabbed the bowl that sat in front them. "I'm getting more snacks." She turned and left her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Hikari sighed, "This is bad. She's bottling it all up like before."  
  
Rei nodded, "At this rate, she will either hurt herself, or hurt Sayoko."  
  
"We'll just have to try and prevent either from happening."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Asuka stomped out into the living room. Touji, Kensuke, and Pen Pen sat around playing video games. Sigel and Kaji sat quietly on the couch watching. Asuka frowned.  
  
"Where is Shinji?"  
  
"He's out helping Sayoko." said Kaji, "I think someone spiked the punch."  
  
Asuka's left eye twitched. "He's with her....alone?"  
  
"Well....yes."  
  
Asuka dropped the bowl and headed towards the door. "I'm going to give Shinji a hand. That girl can be a handful...."  
  
Asuka slammed the front door shut....her thoughts were of many things....non of which were pleasant.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Skuld swirled the beer around in her glass while Misato held her head in her hands.  
  
"I don't get it..." muttered Misato, "You've had just as many beers as me, yet you're fine. Not even a little drunk." She eyed Skuld closely. "You sure you've never drank before."  
  
"Never touched a drop." Skuld then downed the last of her glass, "Urd's been the heavy drinker of the family."  
  
"But how can you still be fine?" asked Misato, "I mean Shinji accidentally had one beer and he was dancing through the apartment in his underwear!"  
  
"My sister Belldandy was able to drink the entire Motor Club under the table." said Skuld with a smile, "and she never did get drunk." Skuld then frowned. "Actually, she did get drunk once, but it wasn't because of alcohol."  
  
"Really? What did she get drunk off of?"  
  
"Soda."  
  
Misato started to snicker. Skuld let out a sigh as Misato broke out into laughter and began rolling about on the floor.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
Misato climbed back into her chair. "Yeah. Now seriously, what did she get drunk off of?"  
  
"I told you. She got drunk off of soda pop."  
  
"You're really serious?"  
  
"Yes." replied Skuld, "And Sayoko can get drunk off of it too. She got a hold of a soda from Megumi once." Skuld shook her head. "You think kids are bad when they're two and sober....wait till you see a drunk two year old...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shinji helped Sayoko walk laps around a fountain in a nearby park.  
  
"Easy. Just one step in front of the other." Shinji said as they walked along.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
Shinji glanced at Sayoko. Her blue eyes were staring at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With Asuka." said Sayoko, "Are you happy with Asuka?"  
  
Shinji turned back and watched where they were walking.  
  
"We've had our ups and downs." said Shinji, "This past week has definitely been a down...."  
  
"Because of me.." Sayoko said quietly.  
  
"It's not your fault." said Shinji, "Asuka is just.....very possessive. She always has and probably always will be."  
  
"Still...you wouldn't be in trouble with her if you had just left me sitting there."  
  
"Maybe." replied Shinji, "But I still wouldn't have been happy." Sayoko looked up at Shinji questioningly. "You looked really miserable sitting there. Yet, when I got you out on that dance floor, the smile that appeared on your face was brighter then any I've seen before. I'm glad that I was able to help you." Shinji looked down at Sayoko to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Shinji...." Sayoko grabbed Shinji in a hug and brought his face to hers, "you're so kind..To you.I give.all joy." Sayoko then leaned in and kissed Shinji. Shinji stood there stunned for several seconds, not knowing what to do. The decision was made for him. Suddenly, both he and Sayoko were on the ground. Shinji rolled over and looked up, right into the angry face of one Asuka Langley Sohryu. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright... sorry that this has taken this long.  
  
Good News: I have a great job now. I am a Financial Advisor. I hope it will last and that I will excel at it.  
  
Bad news: Do to the job, I will probably work odd hours for a time. That means, less time to write fics.  
  
More Good News: I have 2 fics that I was working on before the job started. With a little work, they might be posted soon.  
  
Now..where was I with this story... Oh yes..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Shinji...." Sayoko grabbed Shinji in a hug and brought his face to hers, "you're so kind..To you.I give.all joy." Sayoko then leaned in and kissed Shinji. Shinji stood there stunned for several seconds, not knowing what to do. The decision was made for him. Suddenly, both he and Sayoko were on the ground. Shinji rolled over and looked up, right into the angry face of one Asuka Langley Sohryu.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Back at the apartment.  
  
"Are you guys just going to sit there and play video games?!?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Why not?" asked Touji.  
  
"Yeah its not like Asuka wants to do anything with us." said Kensuke.  
  
"But its Asuka's birthday!" shouted Hikari.  
  
"So?"  
  
Hikari looked over at Kaji. He, Pen Pen, and Sigel were watching the two stooges play the game. "Are you just gonna sit there?"  
  
Kaji shrugged, "Like they said, it's not hurting anyone. Besides, Asuka's busy helping Shinji with Sayoko."  
  
Suddenly Kaji had everyone's complete and undivided attention.  
  
"Say that again." said Rei, "Where is Asuka?"  
  
"Helping Shinji with Sayoko."  
  
"Why does she need to help Shinji?" asked Touji, "What's wrong with Sayoko?"  
  
Kaji shrugged, "I don't know. I think she might have gotten some of Misato's beer. She was acting kind of drunk."  
  
"Drunk!?!?" shouted all 4 children.  
  
"There is no way Sayoko-sama could get 'drunk' off of beer." said Sigel calmly, "It just is not possible."  
  
"What do you mean she.." Kaji had begun to ask before Pen Pen interrupted with loud warking. The small bird was jumping up and down on the couch, pointing its flippers towards the TV. On the screen, a pair of very shapely legs could be seen.  
  
"Hellooooooo.." drooled Kaji, Touji, and Kensuke.  
  
"Warrrrrrrrrk!" added Pen Pen.  
  
"Men.." muttered Hikari, Rei, and Sigel.  
  
"Just what the hell kind of game is that?!?!?" shouted Hikari.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh..Unless Solid Snake has realllllllly fine legs.." began Kensuke, "This isn't part of the game."  
  
".not part of the game?" Hikari looked at Rei confused. Another gasp caused them to turn back. The legs were now coming OUT of the TV.  
  
"SKULD-SAMA!!!" shouted Sigel, "The old hag is here."  
  
In the kitchen, Skuld went pale. Misato looked at Skuld confused.  
  
"Old Hag?" Misato asked.  
  
"I uhh..was mad at Urd and reprogrammed Sigel to call her that." Skuld replied standing up, "I...forgot to delete it."  
  
"WHO'S AN OLD HAG?!?!?!?!?!?" boomed a voice from the living room.  
  
Skuld gulped and peered around the corner. "I'M SORRY! I FORGOT TO REPROGRAM HER!"  
  
"Yeah sure.." came Urd's voice, "Look we've got bigger problems. GET OUT HERE!"  
  
Skuld and Misato entered the living room to see Urd and Mara standing in front of the TV. Skuld pointed at Mara.  
  
"What is she doing here!??!"  
  
"She is part of the problem." replied Urd.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Urd looked over to see a drooling Kensuke and Touji. "Me? I'm Sayoko's very attractive and available Aunt, Urd, Goddess of the past."  
  
"ooooo I would worship you any day..." said a drooling Kensuke.  
  
"Hentai.." muttered Hikari, Rei, Sigel, Skuld, and Misato.  
  
Urd smiled, "Why thank you. Now go sit on the couch."  
  
Kensuke flew to the couch, followed by Touji, Pen Pen, and Kaji.  
  
Misato stared at Kaji, "WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!?!?!"  
  
Kaji looked at Misato, then at Urd, then back to Misato. "Well...uhhh.she uhh.."  
  
"Never mind that." Skuld walked up to Urd. "What is going on?"  
  
Urd glanced over at Mara. "Go on..tell them."  
  
Mara gulped, "Well.you see...It's been rather slow in hell lately. The Infernal Force has been running smoothly....sinners roasting... You know we just got a whole bunch of cultists that."  
  
"MARA!"  
  
"Alright alright. I was messing with the Second and Third child's relationship."  
  
Misato's eyes narrowed. "Messing with how?"  
  
"Well I uhhh.Stuffed the Second's locker with more love letters, sent her flowers as if I was a secret admirer, all to get the Third jealous. When that didn't work ..." Mara looked down at the floor. ".....I got Sayoko involved."  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?!" shouted Skuld.  
  
"I uh..started getting the Second jealous of Sayoko. I also caused Sayoko a few ....problems so she'd be distracted."  
  
"What problems?"  
  
"I messed with her alarm clock..removed her homework. Things like that. And it worked too." Mara smiled, "She looked great blowing out that guys tires."  
  
Skuld glared at Mara, "You got her suspended! I oughta..." Urd grabbed Skuld's arm before she could do anything.  
  
"She isn't done yet." said Urd. Turning to Mara, "Go on."  
  
"I ..well.. with the dance coming up....I saw a great opportunity for some mischief so....I made a potion."  
  
"What kind of potion?" asked Skuld.  
  
"A hate potion." replied Mara, "And it worked...a little too well."  
  
"A little too well? Who'd you put it on?"  
  
"Asuka."  
  
"ASUKA?!?!?" everyone shouted.  
  
"Asuka's under a spell?" asked Hikari.  
  
"It does explain a few things." said Rei.  
  
"Right." said Urd, "So where is she? I can fix it all right now."  
  
Kaji cleared his throat. "She's...not here."  
  
Misato narrowed her eyes, "Why not? This is HER party."  
  
"Well, earlier, Sayoko seemed to be....intoxicated."  
  
"INTOXICATED?!?!" shouted Skuld and Urd, "HOW?!?!"  
  
"I don't know." said Kaji, "All she had was punch. No one else seemed to be reacting to it so I thought she got into Misato's beer...."  
  
"Beer wouldn't do that..." said Skuld, "What kind of punch?"  
  
"I brought it." said Kensuke. He got up and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back carrying a glass. "It's just regular punch."  
  
Skuld took the glass and stared at a few seconds, then took a sip. She immediately spat it out.  
  
"Is there soda in this?"  
  
Kensuke nodded, "Of course."  
  
"Oh crap." Skuld stared at Urd. Urd sighed.  
  
"This is getting worse." Urd looked at Kaji. "Where is Sayoko?"  
  
"With Shinji."  
  
Misato smacked Kaji in the head. "YOU LET THE THREE OF THEM TOGETHER ALL ALONE!?!?! ARE YOU INSANE!?!?"  
  
"What?!? What did I do?!?!"  
  
"Asuka nearly decapitated Sayoko at the dance! That's what happened!" Misato sighed, "I hope Sayoko doesn't do anything to set Asuka off." Misato looked at Skuld. "She won't will she?"  
  
"If she's anything like her mother when she's drunk," said Skuld, "....we had better find them....quickly."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"'The only one you love is me'? hmmmm Shinji?"  
  
Shinji slowly back away from his severely pissed off girlfriend.  
  
"Asuka, t-t-this isn't what it looks like.."  
  
Asuka glared at Shinji. "Gee it looked pretty clear to me from where I was standing. YOU LET THAT WHORE KISS YOU!"  
  
"Oh just shut up you uptight bitch."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!" shouted Asuka turning towards Sayoko.  
  
"An uptight bitch." replied Sayoko, "Would you like a definition?"  
  
Asuka started to bring her fist back when Shinji grabbed her.  
  
"Wait Asuka! Don't..."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER!?!?!" shouted Asuka, "Aren't I your girlfriend!??!"  
  
"Why would he want a bitch like you?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr." Asuka turned back and tried to punch Sayoko again. Shinji continued to prevent her.  
  
"Asuka! Ignore her! She's not...."  
  
"LEMME GO!" Asuka flung Shinji off of her. He flew through the air, and landed next to a park bench, which his head slammed into, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"YOU HURT SHINJI!" shouted Sayoko, "What kind of demon are you?!?"  
  
"DEMON?!?!" Asuka snarled, "That's funny coming from a slut like you!"  
  
"A SLUT?! Where do you get that idea?!?!"  
  
"Well the way you've been throwing yourself at MY Shinji!"  
  
"Well I wouldn't 'throw' myself at him if you would treat him better!"  
  
"YOU ADMIT IT!! YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE HIM! IT'S ALL YOU!!! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
"I DID NOT! I'M JUST SAYING YOU TREAT HIM LIKE SHIT! IF ANYTHING YOU DROVE HIM AWAY!"  
  
A thought suddenly hit Asuka.  
  
"You know....I bet your Aunts are really proud of you..."  
  
" ! "  
  
"Yep...really proud." said Asuka with a smirk, "Using your goddess powers to steal away other people's men....real goddess-like.."  
  
"....."  
  
"I guess you take after your slutty Aunt Urd..."  
  
"..shut-up.."  
  
"And then there's your mother..Yeah, I bet she's real proud of her daughter..."  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
".I can see it now.. Sayoko, daughter of Belldandy, First Class, Unlimited SLUT."  
  
"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!" shouted Sayoko.  
  
"I keep hearing about how much you're like your mother. Does that mean that your mother was also a Slu.."  
  
SMACK!  
  
Asuka stumbled backwards several steps, raising her hand to her cheek. Sayoko glared at Asuka, her hand still raised.  
  
"Don't you dare speak about my mother that way you. OMMPH!"  
  
Sayoko doubled over as Asuka punched her in the stomach. Asuka then brought her knee up, smashing it into Sayoko's face. Sayoko fell backwards to the ground.  
  
"Nice try Fifth Child." Asuka turned and started towards the bench where Shinji lay. Suddenly Sayoko was on her back, her arms locked around Asuka's throat trying to strangle her. Asuka grabbed the goddess's arms, trying to break the hold. Dark spots began to appear in Asuka's vision as her lungs screamed for air. Asuka was close to falling over when she noticed an object just off to the side. She turned and leaned back, driving herself and Sayoko backwards. Sayoko yelped in pain as her back was slammed hard against the tree trunk. Asuka moved a few steps away from the tree before driving Sayoko back into it. This time a loud snap was heard as Sayoko screamed in pain, releasing Asuka. Asuka fell to the ground, sucking in deep lungfulls of air. She turned to see Sayoko holding her side. Asuka stood up and, with a running start, kicked Sayoko hard in the side. Sayoko howled in pain as Asuka repeatedly kicked the goddess.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You sure they'd go this way?" asked Skuld.  
  
Misato was leading Skuld and Urd towards the park.  
  
"Well Shinji takes me to this park when I'm drunk." replied Misato, "It makes sense that he'd take her there. Are you sure it was alright to leave Mara at the apartment?"  
  
Urd smiled, "She won't do a damn thing with Sigel there. And with Rei and Hikari holding lucky charms over her.." Urd chuckled, "She will pay for this..."  
  
The loud scream pierced the night.  
  
Skuld went pale. "That was..."  
  
"Run." was Urd's response.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Asuka slowly walked over to where the Sayoko lay holding her now broken right arm. She reached down and grabbed the front of Sayoko's shirt, pulling her to her feet. Sayoko stared glassy eyed at Asuka, who brought slowly back her fist.  
  
"WAIT! STOP! ASUKA HOLD IT!"  
  
Asuka turned to see Misato, Skuld, and Urd standing at the park entrance.  
  
"Leave me alone." said Asuka, "Let me finish this."  
  
"Urd whatever you're planning do it now." said Skuld.  
  
Urd quickly began to chant, floating about a foot above the ground.  
  
"Asuka, please..." Misato pleaded, "Don't do this!"  
  
Asuka's fist hovered, just seconds from release.  
  
Urd raised her hands, chanting loudly. Thunder echoed across the sky. Asuka's eyes suddenly flashed white. She blinked. Then blinked again.  
  
"What the..." she muttered. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she stared at the goddess she was holding by the neck. Her fist came down.  
  
"MEIN GOTT! SAYOKO!!!" Asuka brought Sayoko into her arms, holding her tightly. "What have I done!?!?" Tears began to fall from Asuka's eyes. "What have I done?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mara's eyes shifted from Sigel, to Rei, to Hikari, to Touji, to Kensuke, and to Kaji. Each held some form of a lucky charm. Even Pen Pen held a lucky rabbit's foot.  
  
"You know." said Mara, "I was only doing my job..."  
  
"Yeah...we know." said Kaji.  
  
"It wasn't anything against them, it was just business..."  
  
"So is this..Just business.."  
  
Mara sighed.  
  
The sound of the front door opening was then heard, followed by quiet mutterings. Everyone looked towards the hall.  
  
Urd rounded the corner, maneuvering Shinji towards the living room, sitting him down in a chair.  
  
"Move her Asuka's room." Came Misato's voice. Skuld then rounded the corner, weighted down by Sayoko who she carried on her back. Skuld immediately headed for hallway full of the bedrooms. Misato then appeared, her arms around Asuka. Asuka's eyes were red and tears still fell from them. Seeing everyone looking at her, Asuka turned her face towards the floor.  
  
"Gee guys.." said Mara, "It's been great but..I really have to go.." She then vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"She got away." stated Rei.  
  
"Don't worry," said Urd, "She'll get hers...I guaranty it."  
  
"Hikari, Touji, Kensuke." said Misato, leading Asuka to a chair. Asuka continued to look at the floor. "I think you should head home."  
  
"But..." began Hikari, looking at Asuka.  
  
"..Someone will call you and let you know.."  
  
"Ok..Misato.."  
  
The three got up and left. Misato then turned and got a beer.  
  
"Misato..." began Rei, "Are you certain you should be..."  
  
Misato raised her hand, cutting Rei off. She then took a long sip from her beer. Kaji glanced at Urd.  
  
"Was it that bad?"  
  
Urd was about to reply when a sob was heard. Urd turned to see Asuka shaking as she cried. Shinji got up and knelt beside Asuka. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"It was bad.." said Urd quietly, "But it wasn't Asuka's fault."  
  
The others quietly went into the kitchen to give Asuka and Shinji some privacy. For several moments, they remained like that. Finally, Asuka moved her arms around Shinji as well.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Urd was pulled aside by Rei.  
  
"How is Sayoko?"  
  
"Skuld healed her up enough to move her here." said Urd, "She's going heal her up a bit more tonight. By morning we should be able to take her home. Full recovery is going to take some time though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Even 1st Class Goddesses have their limits.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sayoko slowly returned to consciousness. As she did, she realized two things.  
  
She was laying on something soft, like a mattress.  
  
2. If felt like something was trying to pound it's way out of her head.  
  
Sayoko slowly opened her eyes. 'Ouch..too bright.' She tried to lift her right arm to rub her eyes. Pain instantly flared through her arm. Sayoko let out a gasp of pain.  
  
"mmmm Sayoko?"  
  
Sayoko opened her eyes. She stared at the unfamiliar room, wondering where she was. She glanced to her left side and was shocked by what she saw. Asuka was sitting in a chair next to her.  
  
"How are you?" Asuka asked softly.  
  
Sayoko could only stare at Asuka. "You're actually talking to me?"  
  
Asuka looked down at the floor. "Sayoko, I'm soooo sorry. The way I've treated you since the dance, last night.."  
  
"Asuka?" Asuka looked up at Sayoko. "What happened last night?"  
  
Asuka's eyes went wide, "You?...You don't remember?"  
  
Sayoko shook her head, then grabbed it with her left hand. "Ow...What is going on? Why does it feel like Unit 01 is trying to bust its way out of my head?"  
  
"I'll explain."  
  
Asuka and Sayoko looked over to see Skuld standing in the doorway. Asuka immediately looked down at the floor. Sayoko noticed this, but looked to her Aunt to fill in the gaps.  
  
"Asuka was under the influence of one of Mara's potions." Sayoko's jaw dropped in shock. "Mara was behind a lot of the...problems you had at school. She was trying to make Shinji and Asuka's lives miserable."  
  
"She succeeded." Asuka said quietly.  
  
"What happened last night?" asked Sayoko, "When did I get injured?"  
  
Asuka seemed to sink lower in the chair. Skuld walked over and stood behind Asuka, placing her hands on Asuka's shoulders.  
  
"What do you remember?" asked Skuld.  
  
"I was out on the balcony in front of the apartment, avoiding Asuka. I had a talk with Kaji." Sayoko closed her eyes. "I remember something about Shinji and then waking up here."  
  
"Well....You remember what happens when you drink soda?"  
  
Sayoko paled, "Yes....."  
  
"There was soda in the punch you had."  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Oh no...."  
  
"Kensuke didn't know, neither did Kaji. You got intoxicated, ended up on a late night walk with Shinji, and then apparently locked lips with him in a park...."  
  
Sayoko turned beat red. "I didn't.....oh man..."  
  
".....in front of Asuka."  
  
Sayoko immediately looked at Asuka. "Asuka?"  
  
Asuka's face was still turned downward, hidden by her hair.  
  
"After seeing you and Shinji, and as a result of Mara's potion, Asuka went...." Skuld looked down at Asuka, "berserk. You two were involved in a pretty violent fight. We found you just before Asuka was about to finish you off."  
  
Asuka seemed to sink lower into her chair.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone now." Skuld turned and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Sayoko grabbed Asuka's hand with her left. "Asuka, it's not your fault. It was Mara's."  
  
Asuka didn't look up. Her shoulders began to shake.  
  
"Asuka?" Sayoko slowly and painfully sat up and pulled Asuka into a hug. Tears dripped down onto Sayoko as Asuka cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry." cried Asuka, "I didn't mean to..everything I said....I didn't.."  
  
"It's alright Asuka." Sayoko hugged Asuka tighter, "It's alright, I forgive you."  
  
The two girls held on to each other for a longtime.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I still don't get how Sayoko got intoxicated." wondered Shinji.  
  
He, Misato, Rei and Skuld were sitting in the living room. Sigel was moving around, cleaning up after the party. After the previous night, Misato had insisted on Skuld and Sayoko staying the night.  
  
"The punch had soda in it." replied Skuld, "Sayoko gets drunk off of soda. Fortunately, she has no powers, otherwise.it could have been much worse."  
  
Rei sighed, "She told us that in Tokyo-3. I thought we had mentioned it to Kensuke. Apparently, we were mistaken."  
  
"Don't worry about it Rei," said Skuld, "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"What about Asuka?" asked Shinji quietly, "Is it hers?"  
  
Skuld remained silent for several moments. "It's not her fault either. Mara manipulated her and used a potion on her." Skuld fidgeted a bit, then continued. "I'll keep an eye on her, incase she relapses...but she should be alright, but we need to be there for her." Skuld stared down at the floor.  
  
"What's wrong Skuld?" asked Misato.  
  
"I should have detected Mara." said Skuld, "I've had the prior experience with her, I've seen her at work...." Skuld slumped down in the chair.  
  
"What did happen to Mara?" asked Rei.  
  
"That's the only bright point in this." said Skuld with a slight grin, "She's been reassigned..."  
  
Misato, Rei, and Sayoko frowned.  
  
"Reassigned? Where? How?" asked Misato.  
  
Skuld smiled, "Urd has....a connection."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Adak, Alaska, USA.  
  
Mara sat on a rock, shivering. All around her was snow, lots and lots of snow. A few polar bears lumbered by with cubs. One of the cubs walked over and looked into Mara's face, before giving her a lick with its tongue.  
  
"D-d-d-d-d-da-mn y-y-y-y-y-y-you U-u-u-u-u-rd-d-d-d." chattered Mara, "D-d- d-d-d-damn y-y-y-y-you a-a-a-and you-r-r-r-r-r-r-r mother-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Tokyo-2 Convention Center.  
  
"Commander Fuyutsuki!"  
  
Kouzou Fuyutsuki stopped and turned to see a blond women hurrying up to him. As she got closer, he smiled as he recognized her.  
  
"Why Dr. Akagi," he said, "it has been a while. And you can drop the Commander title. I lost that when I retired."  
  
Ritsuko smiled, "You'll always be the commander. You're more respected then Ikari."  
  
"Yes.Ikari." Fuyutsuki frowned slightly. "I still wonder what happened to him."  
  
"We probably will never know," said Ritsuko, " 'They' want it that way."  
  
'They' were the goddesses. Since that day in Central Dogma, none of those who had been present had ever talked to anyone outside of NERV about the fact that the Gods did exist and that some walked the earth.  
  
The two continued down the hallway in silence. Finally, Ritsuko spoke.  
  
"So have you decided what you want to say?"  
  
"I plan to talk on the past and the future." replied Fuyutsuki, "We must remember our fallen friends and co-workers. And we must continue to move toward a peaceful existence on the earth, at least those of us that are still part of the UN." He then smiled. "I hope that will please our friends in the clouds."  
  
Ritsuko smiled, "I'm sure they will find out. All 5 children are here."  
  
"Really? I look forward to seeing them."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
Fuyutsuki stepped back from the podium to loud applause. Hanging above him was a large banner.  
  
"NERV REUNION 2016"  
  
Standing by their tables were all of the surviving members of NERV. After the JSSDF had attacked, many of the NERV personal were reassigned and sent elsewhere. For the first time in over a year, they now met again to honor their fallen comrades and to renew old friendships. Fuyutsuki stepped off the platform and everyone resumed their seats. Music drifted throughout the room. Some stood up and began to dance. Fuyutsuki smiled as he watched his former subordinates enjoy themselves.  
  
"They deserve it." said Fuyutsuki, "After everything they have been through."  
  
"What was that Commander?"  
  
Fuyutsuki turned to see Sayoko standing next to him.  
  
"Fifth Child." He nodded. "How are you this evening?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sayoko turned and looked over the crowd. "That was a wonderful speech."  
  
"Thank you. I had hoped your Aunts would be present to hear it."  
  
"Unfortunately, both are rather busy at the moment." said Sayoko.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Heavens  
  
Urd and Skuld walked quietly towards the ridge of a small hill just outside the main city in heaven.  
  
"Are you sure he's out here?" asked Skuld nervously.  
  
Urd just smiled, "I double checked the information. He'll be there."  
  
They reached the hilltop. Just beyond was a small creek with rocks, beyond that a forest.  
  
"Thank you Urd." said Skuld quietly, "I'll handle it from here."  
  
"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Urd then teleported away.  
  
Skuld quietly walked over to the stream, sat on a rock, and waited.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Tokyo-2 Convention Center  
  
"They're doing it again." muttered Asuka.  
  
Shinji followed her gaze. When he saw who she was looking at..  
  
"NO! NO WAY!!" shouted Shinji, "NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Asuka shrank a bit. "Sorry...I didn't mean....you don't....." Asuka took a deep breathe. "I wasn't going to ask you to do that."  
  
Shinji calmed down. "So who were you thinking of this time?"  
  
"Kensuke could dance with Rei, as for Sayoko...."  
  
Kensuke looked up from where he was sitting. "Me? Dance with Rei?!"  
  
Hikari looked over from where she was sitting next to Touji. "Why are they sitting over there anyway?"  
  
"Me." said Asuka quietly, "When the seating arrangements were made, I was still under the demon's spell."  
  
"Well at least you're no longer under its control."  
  
"You think Sayoko's Aunts can get Shinji out from under the Red Demon's contr.."  
  
Kensuke was cut off as a plate slammed into his face.  
  
"Nice toss Shinji." said Asuka with a grin.  
  
The strains of an old 90s song began drift from the speakers. Hikari seemed to brighten up.  
  
"Come on Touji." She grabbed Touji and led him to the dance floor.  
  
Shinji smiled as Touji and Hikari began to dance. He spotted Misato and Kaji out dancing as well. He glanced over at Asuka.  
  
"Want to dance?" he asked as he offered his hand.  
  
Asuka smiled and allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor.  
  
(Heaven- Bryan Adams)  
  
Oh thinkin' about all our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free Now nothin' can take you away from me We've been down that road before But that's over now You keep me coming back for more  
  
Baby you're all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it here in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven  
  
"They look good together." said Rei. She and Sayoko watched the couples dance about on the floor.  
  
"Yeah." said Sayoko, sounding depressed.  
  
Rei glanced over at her friend. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just wondering, if Shinji hadn't ended up with Asuka, if I would have had a chance."  
  
Rei stared at Sayoko slightly shocked. Sayoko glanced over at Rei.  
  
"Hey! I'm human too! The gods aren't really that different from mortals." Sayoko turned back to follow Asuka and Shinji. "Don't worry. I'm over it. They belong together. I.."  
  
Sayoko's voice trailed off. He goddess markings began to glow. Sayoko closed her eyes. After several moments, her markings no longer glowed, and when she opened her eyes, they were brighter then they had been in months.  
  
"Sayoko?" Rei asked.  
  
Sayoko smiled and opened her hand towards her water glass. The glass floated up and into her hand.  
  
"I'm back." She said with a smile. She then turned to where her friends were dancing.  
  
Oh once in your life you find someone Who will turn your world around Bring you up when your feelin' down Ya nothin' could change what you mean to me Oh there's lots that I could say But just hold me now Cause our love will light the way  
  
Baby you're all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it here in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sentaro peddled faster down the trail. For the past 16 years (since his death) he had been biking through this forest. After traveling through it so many times, his tires had finally wore out the ground to the point a path was created. Being dead wasn't that bad. He was pleasantly surprised that he actually grew a bit, so now he appeared 21 or so. It would have really sucked to have remained 15 forever. It was depressing in that he missed a certain girl. He often wondered what might have happened had the Second Impact never occurred.  
  
Sentaro now rapidly approached the turn just before the stream. He raced through the turn and hit the small jump he had built there. As he soared through the air, he noticed the person below him. She was dressed as a goddess, and was incredibly beautiful, and also a bit familiar. Suddenly the ground was there and Sentaro and the bike tumbled across it. That was another thing nice about being dead, you couldn't get killed....again. Still, it hurt.  
  
"Ouch!" shouted Sentaro. As he lay on the ground, a shadow moved over and blocked the sun. He looked up to see the goddess standing over him.  
  
"Anything hurt?" she asked.  
  
'That voice....why does it sound so familiar.' thought Sentaro. He sat up and glanced over at the bike. "Nah, it's just scratched up a bit. It will be fine."  
  
"Dummy. I meant you."  
  
Sentaro stood perfectly straight. At those words a memory had stirred. He had had this exact same conversation before with.....  
  
"Skuld?" Sentaro slowly turned and looked at the Goddess. She looked to be in her late 20s, which would match the age Skuld should be. She had long black hair and the tattoos on her face were the same. The woman blushed a bit under his scrutiny.  
  
"Hello Sentaro." She said quietly.  
  
Sentaro was now in shock.  
  
"You're....you're a...you're a...." he stuttered.  
  
"Skuld, Goddess of the Future."  
  
Sentaro's mind was now spinning.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
Skuld looked down at the ground.  
  
"I didn't know what you'd do, if you'd want to see me again, if you'd be afraid of me, " Skuld sniffed, "....if you'd hate me."  
  
Sentaro looked off towards the city.  
  
"You're sisters?"  
  
"They're goddesses too."  
  
"Well that explains why I keep seeing your sister Urd around here." He then turned and looked back at Skuld. "Why didn't you come tell me after I...."  
  
"I.....was suspended. I couldn't come up here." Skuld looked down at the ground. "Then when I could, I...was scared at what you would say. And then Belldandy and Keiichi disappeared, leaving me to raise my niece." Skuld turned away from him. "I'm sorry I never told you or visited you. You hate me, I know it."  
  
Skuld felt arms encircle her and pull her into a hug.  
  
"I don't hate you Skuld." Sentaro said softly, "I understand how hard it was to tell me what you were. I would have had a hard time understanding before, but now, having spent time around the gods, I think I understand why." He tightened his hold on her. "I've missed you."  
  
Skuld slowly turned so that she was looking at Sentaro. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I've been waitin' for so long For somthin' to arrive For love to come along Now our dreams are comin' true Through the good times and the bad Ya I'll be standing there by you  
  
Baby you're all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it here in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven  
  
That night, Asuka lay on her bed, thinking about the days events.  
  
"Knock knock."  
  
Asuka sat up and looked at her mirror. Sayoko stared back at her.  
  
"You got your powers back." said Asuka, "I wondered how Kensuke got zapped when he looked down the front of Rei's dress."  
  
Sayoko smiled, "He deserved it. So can I come in?"  
  
Asuka waved her hand. Sayoko floated in and sat down next to Asuka on the bed. Both were quiet for several moments.  
  
"So....you and Shinji seemed to be enjoying yourselves."  
  
Asuka smiled, "Yeah..."  
  
"Wish I could find someone like him..."  
  
"I'm sure you do." Asuka looked at the top of her dresser. "Rei told me what you said."  
  
".."  
  
"I'm not mad." said Asuka softly, "Everyone wanted Shinji. I was lucky enough that he chose me."  
  
"I know." Sayoko looked down at her hands, "My Aunt says you two have a bright future together."  
  
"I thought your Aunt hated telling people their futures."  
  
"She does. But I begged her, I had to know...after everything that happened....if we...stayed friends...."  
  
"You don't need you Aunt to tell you that...."  
  
Sayoko remained quiet. Asuka glanced over at her.  
  
"I never did thank you for the present. How did you find it?"  
  
"I talked my Aunt Urd into helping me." said Sayoko, "We went through thousands of pictures and recordings and other files in Yggdrasil to find it. I wanted it to be....perfect."  
  
"It is." Asuka grabbed Sayoko in hug. "Thank you."  
  
Both girls held each other for a long time. From the dresser, a picture stood watch. In the picture was Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, holding a 3 year old Asuka in her arms. 


	7. OMAKE

Just couldn't leave well enough alone...Had to add a bit more to this.  
  
OMAKE  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Belldandy let out a sigh. It had been over a year now, and she and Keiichi were still stuck inside the core of the Evangelion, or what was left of it. She knew the Eva had been in a fierce battle, and she knew Asuka was the pilot at the time. The last thing Belldandy could remember from the battle was a lance coming at them, and then a sharp pain through her head.  
  
'I hope Asuka survived it.' thought Belldandy.  
  
Belldandy herself had woken up in bed next to Keiichi in the temple. That was something else.  
  
The temple was not real, she knew that. It was all in her mind, and Keiichi's. But it was real enough to make her miss home, her real home, and her family. Belldandy wiped away a tear as she thought about her daughter, growing up without her. She went to the kitchen counter to grab a Kleenex..which didn't really exist..and wipe her eyes. As she did, she looked out the window to see Keiichi working on his motorcycle. For some reason, Keiichi could never get the motorcycle to run, and it bothered him. Belldandy smiled. She knew it was his mind causing it not to work, giving him something to do as the cycle only existed there. Of course.he had been working on that cycle since they had gotten here, now almost 12 years ago. During that time, Belldandy had smiled and let him work, while she cooked.  
  
And she was tired of it.  
  
He had serviced that bike long enough..and now it was time he serviced something else.  
  
Belldandy stepped out of the temple and walked towards Keiichi. As she walked, she began to think about what she would say to him when she got there. A smile creped across her face as she realized just what to say to get the point across. A little memory from the past, and some recently attained knowledge.  
  
Keiichi was bent over staring at a spark plug when Belldandy grabbed him into a hug from behind, pressing herself into him.  
  
"Keiiiichi." She said in a sexy voice that would make Urd proud.  
  
"GAHH!" Keiichi leaped into the air surprised. He landed flat on his back on the ground. He looked up to see Belldandy's face. She was wearing a look that he hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Uhh What is it Belldandy?" he asked.  
  
Belldandy leaned forward and looked him right in the eye. Keiichi's mouth went dry. If was as if he was the prey, being stalked by a hungry predator.  
  
"Keiiiiichi." She said, "I'm bored..."  
  
Maybe it was the way she looked, maybe it was the way she said it, maybe it was how she was acting, but a chill went down Keiichi's spine. A chill that a certain 15 year old might sympathize with. That night and for sometime to come, Keiichi found out exactly how bored Belldandy was. 


End file.
